The Legend of Link, Elise and Princess Zaurion
by Warrior Chick
Summary: When the Hero of Time's grandson finds a mysterious girl lost in the woods, his new adventure begins.


The Legend of Link, Elise and Princess Zaurion  
  
Everybody knows the story of the legendary Hero of Time, Link, and how he bravely fought to save Prince Zelda and all of Hyrule. Zelda and Link were meant to be together and if the legend had been continued you would have found out that the two married as soon as they were old enough. The rein of King Link And Queen Zelda was prosperous and Hyrule shone with dignity. Over time, a son was born to take the throne; his name was Aram. As the years grew Zelda and Link passed on peacefully and Aram married. As luck would have it Aram and his wife ended up producing a son, which they named Link, after Aram's brave father.  
  
When Prince Link was only three months old disaster struck the peaceful reign. The neighboring kingdom declared war on Hyrule for no reason but to conquer land. Hyrule's army had not seen battle since the years of Ganondorf and they were easily conquered. When the new royal family moved into the castle they kicked Aram, his wife and baby Link out onto the street. The only way the family survived was on the generosity of their people and the few valuables they took with them.  
  
The new royal family consisted of King Damion and Queen Shanion. King Damion was a fair ruler and he agreed to leave Hyrule the way it was when he conquered it. As a year pasted Queen Shanion gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she named Zaurion. With the announcement of Princess Zaurion's birth the people concluded that when Link was old enough he would marry Zaurion and the tradition royal blood would once again run in the royal family. But the gods had other plans.........  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link walked up to the legendary Sage Sara's house and remembered how his grandfather had once walked this very way on his heroic journey to save Hyrule. But Link was not here to stare at historic monuments, he was here to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. Link had declared himself the saver of the innocent and now he would travel around Hyrule and helps anybody in need. If no one needed his help, Link either practiced his warrior skills or visited Princess Zaurion.   
  
He tried to dismiss the idea of Zaurion's family conquering Hyrule. Link knew that all of Hyrule wanted him to marry Princess Zaurion one day. People had huge pride in their kingdom ever since the rein of his grandfather. It was a shock to have the traditional royal blood out of the kingdom. Personally, Link thought Zaurion was arrogant and self-centered but, he spend time with her and hoped to fall in love with her. He wanted to make his father's people proud of what would be the traditional next to the throne. The problem was that Link did not fall for Zaurion no matter how hard he tried. He knew she liked him very much but, he felt like he would never fall for her.  
  
The bright sun shone through the boughs of the trees that surrounded the little Kokiri town. It glistened off the roofs of the many little log houses and danced in Link's hair. A young Kokiri broke Link's train of thought and reminded him of why he had been summoned here. Apparently, there has been some strange noises and lights coming from the Lost Woods.   
The Kokiri wanted Link to spend a night in the woods to make sure that there was nothing threatening to their people. Link had agreed to do this for the Kokiri but he believed that he would find nothing.   
Link got his stuff and headed out into the woods, not knowing what he would stumble upon. Night fell and Link sat by his fire. It was a warm night and he was busy thinking about what he will be doing tomorrow after this whole Kokiri thing blew over. Just then there was a huge crash and a burst of yellow light. Link jumped up and looked around. The light came from the sky and landed just beyond a cluster of bushes. Link grabbed his sword and slowly walked towards the bushes.   
He was nervous so every little thing caused him to jump. Link slowly approached the bushes in front of wear the light fell. He reach out and pulled the bushes aside and glare alertly at what he saw before him.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes. Almost immediately she panicked. This was not anywhere near her home. It looked more like a medevil castle you hear about in story books. Her room was filled with expensive, beautiful tapestries and the bed wear she lay was plush and decorate. A girl dressed in fancy clothes walked into her room and immediately froze,  
"Link! Come quick she is awake, Link" she yelled.  
The mysterious girl jumped out of the bed and made a dash for the door but a tall blond boy blocked her way.   
"Let me pass" she demanded as she tried to dodge the boy. She had almost escaped when the boy reached his arms around her waist and picked her up. The girl screamed and kicked all the way back to the bed until the boy pined her down and covered her mouth. "We won't hurt you!" exclaimed the boy as he slowly uncovered her mouth. The girl looked up at the boy. He was quite handsome; tall, blond and he had these dreamy blue eyes. Plus he was siting on her stomach with his legs on either side of her hips pining her down.  
"Were am I" said the girl, looking questionably around her.  
"You are in Hyrule, I am Link and this is Princess Zaurion. Now were are you from?" said the boy.  
"First thing, get off of me!" cried the girl. Link realized that he was still sitting on the girl so he bashfully got off of her and stood beside the bed, red with embarrassment.  
"I am Elise and I'm from Canada," Elise thought back to what had happened to her the day before. "I was walking my dog. I remember taking him down the street and then.......he ran.....he saw a bird or something. He pulled me and I tripped over the edge of the path to the revine. The last thing I remember is tumbling down the steep hill. I must have hit my head on something."  
Link and Zaurion stared at the girl.  
  
Chapter 3  
"Where is Can--a--da?" said Link.  
"Ahhhh, well......Canada must be far away from here because I have never heard of a place called Hyrule. But, I think my brother said something about this place. I think it was in a vid-----,"  
"Link may I talk to you, privately!" interrupted princess.  
Link and the princess left the room. Elise decided that she wasn't going to try and go anywhere so she sat peacefully on the bed.  
"Link! What shall we do?" whispered Zaurion, "Maybe we should kill her, that way she cannot harm us"  
"Zaurion, if what she says is true; I think I'd like to take her to the Great Fairy on Death Mountain. Maybe she knows what is going on." answered Link, "So get her dressed in proper warrior clothing and give her some kind of weapon, please" he added,  
"Anything for my favorite hero!" smiled Zaurion as she winked and walked back into Elise's room.  
Link sat by the fountain in the castle's courtyard. He let his hand gently sweep though the clear, cool water. Link thought about the mysterious girl and exactly why she was sent here. Just then his thoughts were interrupted when Zaurion and Elise walked out of the castle.  
Zaurion wore a beautiful white dress that was embroidered with little ivory pearls and her hair was down and around her small shoulders. Elise stood beside her and Link finally got a good look at what he will be traveling with. Elise had a bigger build then the tiny Zaurion but she was portioned nicely. Elise wore a green skirt that ended way above her knees and a green long-sleeved top that allowed a glance of her stomach. Elise had beautiful wavy, dark blond hair that went to her shoulders and a small face. On her back was a castle shield, a bow and a quiver of arrows.   
"Lets go!" exclaimed Elise. She looked at Zaurion who gave her a "remember what I told you" look.   
When Zaurion was giving her the dress she had quite sternly told Elise not to try anything with Link and that he was hers. Zaurion watched Link and Elise leave the courtyard. She would have rather have just killed the mysterious intruder. She knew that her relationship with Link was in danger but, she could do nothing about it now, maybe later.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Link and Elise walked to the base of Death Mountain. It was a rather uncomfortable walk. The two hardly talked. Elise mostly enjoyed the scenery. This beautiful country had a rushing river, a lonely field and a mysterious mountain that seemed to loom over the rest of the land. Near where the mountain path started to raise two spiders attacked the travelers. Link was not at all worried. These where weak little spiders and he could quickly kill them.   
Elise was very surprised; and when the spiders popped out from under a couple of rocks she screamed before getting out her bow. Link found this quite funny and after he had killed the spiders he burst out laughing.  
"Hey! Quit laughing at me!" exclaimed Elise, "I was surprised!"  
"They were just spiders and do you even know how to work that bow?" chuckled Link. Elise smiled. "As a matter of fact I do. I had my own bow back in my country-----my country," Elise said again slowly, "Link what am I doing here in Hyrule?"  
"Don't worry," said Link in a kind voice, "We'll figure it out soon,"  
Elise smiled, maybe she would have fun on this trip.  
"Come on, lets climb to the top of this mountain," said Link as he smiled back.  
It took an hour to reach the top of Death Mountain. It was almost night fall when Link led Elise into the Great Fairy's Fountain. Here Link played a beautiful song on his little instrument. Elise believed it to be an ocarina. Since Link was really part of the royal family he inherited the legendary Ocarina of Time and all the songs that this grandfather had learned with it, including Zelda's lullaby. After Link played the Royal Song a Great Fairy rose out of the fountain.   
The beautiful fairy had transparent wings that seem to sparkle from some mysterious light coming from the fountain. She wore a green, foresty dress that sent vines of ivy running down her arms and legs.   
"Hello Great Fairy," said Link, "This is Elise, could you tell me why she is here?"  
"Yes," replied the Fairy, "She is the chosen one to help you on your journey,"  
"But how did I get here?" Elise interrupted  
"There are many different realms in this universe, some including the Golden, Hylian, and Human realm. The people in all of these realms believe they are the only ones in the universe but, they are not alone. There has always been a theory that one day someone shall travel between realms for an important reason and, now it has come true. You see," said the fairy with a smile, "Only one that has the triforce in perfect balance can transfer to Hyrule, just like how one that has all the necessary human qualities can transfer to Earth. Elise when you fell down that hill you must have landed on one of the universal transfer locations and, seeing that you had all parts of the triforce in balance, it transferred you here. A human has never come to Hyrule but, you are right on time."  
Elise looked dazed and unbelieving at the fairy.  
"Oh my gosh! I must be dreaming," said Elise slowly, "This is so storylike!"  
The Great Fairy began to speak again. "Now listen you two, for now I will tell you of a dangerous journey only you can travel. Years ago Ganondrof was killed by the great Hero of Time, Link, who banished him too the underworld. As years passed Ganondrof learned the legend of the Spirit Stone. This stone which is located somewhere in the underworld allows a spirit to come back to life but, makes him invisible. Only in the underworld and Golden Realm will the spirit be seen. This stone was originally meant for lost lovers to meet after death but, Ganondrof seeked it for other reason. You see, when you are a spirit among mortals you can travel though doors and walls, even the Door of Time. You must stop Ganondrof from reaching the Triforce!"  
"But, how?" asked Link,  
"Your grandfather has done most of the work for you, young Link. For in order to open the Door of Time you needed three stones that are already achieved for you by your grandfather. The Kokiri emerald, the Goron's Ruby and the Zoron's Sapphire."  
"So all we need to do is enter?" asked Elise  
"No." replied the fairy, "You need two more stones to open the Door of the Golden Realm; the Stone of Love and the Stone of the Golden Sun. You should first get the Stone of Love located in the heart of one of the mountains around Lake Hylia and then get the last stone by traveling to wear the sun kisses the land,"  
Elise looked very surprised at the fairy. How were they suppost to get all of that done before Ganondrof reached the Golden Realm?   
"You have many days to complete this journey," said the fairy almost reading Elise's mind, "And I'll shall give you presents to help you on your way. For Elise, I give you the gift of extreme accuracy on your bow and, for that you'll need the Fairy's Bow." The Great Fairy put her hands up and out of thin air a bow appeared and then replaced itself on Elise's back.  
"Thank-you" said Elise  
"And for you Link, I give you the Master Sword!"  
Link jumped back in surprise. Finally he will have the weapon that the Hero of Time fought with.  
"Thank-you," replied Link with a shaky voice.  
"Now be gone, to save Hyrule" the fairy said as she descended back into her fountain. Elise and Link walked out of the room and sat down. They both thought of what was needed to be done till dark. Link set up camp and realized his error. He had only brought one blanket! Being the gentleman that he was, he gave the blanket to Elise.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was early the next morning when Link woke Elise. It was a crisp, clear morning and the sun brilliantly shone down on the mountain. Link watched Elise as she stretched and forced herself from under the blanket. Her brave warrior outfit reflected the sun's light in so many different directions that all caught Link's eye. The two were just about to descend down the mountain when a familiar owl stopped them.  
"How about I give you a ride down the mountain?" asked the owl.  
Link agree without consulting Elise who was terrified of the idea of holding on to some owl's claws while he flew you down from a tall mountain. In her world this would never happen; and even if it did there was usually seatbelts or something. Link was the first to ride down the mountain. Elise watched him as he held on. It didn't look so bad. The only scary part would be when the owl suddenly flew quickly, down. Before she knew it, it was her turn. Elise held on but, she couldn't help but look down. All of the sudden the owl swooped. Elise felt like she was going to slip from the owl's grip so she began to scream like she was on a roller costar. The owl was surprised by her screaming and he accidentally let go of her a little late.  
Link, who had been peacefully waiting for Elise, suddenly jump up from his seat on top of the roof and turned around just in time to see Elise be dropped from the sky too high and too late. Elise crashed into the unsuspecting Link and they both toppled off the roof. They landed with a loud 'thud' on the ground. Elise had a harder landing then Link because in mid air they had switch places, so Link fell on top of Elise.  
"Ouch!" said Elise  
"No-kidding," said Link as he pulled himself off of her. Then all of a sudden he burst out laughing,  
"You should have.... seen... your face!" he laughed,  
"Shut-up!, it was scary!" retorted Elise as she hit him. Link continued to laugh at Elise all around town. She was rather annoyed by this. Finally, Link stopped and looked at Elise, who had a rather mad face on.  
"I'm sorry," said Link, "It was just so funny!"  
"Ya, whatever!" said Elise who started to smile.  
"Here, I'll tell you what, I'll buy you a clip for that hair of yours as my way of saying sorry. Plus, long hair will get in the way of your fighting."   
"Ah..... my hair?" said Elise suddenly nervous, "My hair is fine,"  
Link was curious as to why Elise was nervous so he ignored her plea and walked into the store. Link ended up picking a claw-like clip of the same green as Elise's clothing. He walked out of the store and looked at the hair that covered the sides of Elise's face.   
"I wonder why she did not want her hair to be up?" he thought as he handed her the clip.  
  
"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Elise.  
Link suddenly turned a shade of red,"So put it on,"  
Elise slowly pull her hair up into the clip and revealed the answer to her stubbornness. Link gasped.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Your ears!" he gasped, "They are not pointed!"  
"Yeah, I'm really not from around here." answered Elise, "I didn't want you to find out because it makes me so different. I didn't want you to think of me as different"  
"I won't think different of you now, it doesn't matter to me what you look like" replied Link.  
There was a long awkward pause. Elise jumped up and grabbed Link's ear.  
"Yours are so long I love them!" she giggled, "Instead of punching you for laughing at me, I'll just pull on your ears!" she said as she yanked on Link's ears and ran off.  
"Ouch!" yelped Link as he chased Elise to the edge of town.   
  
Near the exit Link told a royal guard of his journey and told him to relate the information back to the Princess. Link and Elise walked out into Hyrule Field and Link automatically played Epona's Song on his ocarina. A beautiful horse came galloping towards them. This was obviously Link's powerful steed. Elise watched Link practically jump onto his horse. Link looked so brave and handsome on that horse that it shocked her.   
"What shall I ride?" questioned Elise  
"You'll ride with me." answered Link as he reached a hand down for Elise to support herself on. Elise had trouble getting on the horse. Finally, she sat at the back of the saddle and held onto Link's waist.  
"Ready?" asked Link as the horse began to trot,  
"What! You mean we are going to go faster then this?"  
"Oh, yes!" said Link as he chuckled.  
The horse started to gallop and Elise squealed; Link laughed.   
  
The travels stopped at the edge of Lake Hylia to set up camp. Elise looked out into the mass body of water. It looked like it when on forever. The sun was just setting and the bright crimson colors danced on the water. Link found his eyes drifting from the lake towards Elise. Even though he had know Elise for only a couple of days, he felt comfortable around her.   
"Link? What do we eat around here," asked Elise.  
Link pulled out a couple of crumbling cakes and handed one to Elise. She didn't complain. She didn't expect him to carry around a huge meal in his pocket. They ate and sat around the fire.  
"Now, Link I want you to know that I know about you and Princess Zaurion so, friends is all I want to be. I didn't want you to think like I was trying to steal you because of the way I act around you. I just feel very comfortable around you, OK?" stated Elise,  
Link was totally caught off guard by Elise's statement. Him and Prince Zaurion? What was she talking about?  
"Ah, Elise, there is nothing between Zaurion and me--,"  
"But she cornered me in her bedroom and told me to stay away from you or else. It was like she was threatening me!"  
"All a lie!" replied Link  
"Oh!" Elise looked uncomfortably at Link."So, ah, I'm going to bed ok?"  
"Sure but your sharing the blanket with me!" laughed Link as he grabbed the blanket off of Elise.  
"Hey!" she barked.  
Link had a rather uncomfortable sleep. He woke up several times during the night to find himself blanket-less. It was hard to sleep two people to one blanket when you don't get close. Finally, Link was awaken by the sun. He got up before Elise to bathe. He stripped off clothes and quickly jumped into the water. He wanted to make sure Elise didn't accidentally wake up as he was changing. Link swam about ten feet out in the water and floated there looking about. Then he saw it. One of the mountains that bordered Lake Hylia had a strange shape to the top of it. Instead of having one peak, it had two close together peaks. It looked like a top of a heart if you ignore the jagged edges of the mountain. Link automatically knew where they would find the Stone of   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Elise woke up to find herself alone. She slowly got up and saw Link's clothes sitting by the edge of the water. She searched the blackened water until she pinpointed Link. His normally golden hair was darkly plastered on the sides of his crimson cheeks and he seemed to be looking at something.  
"What are you staring at?" asked Elise,  
"Hold on, I'll come in and tell you. Turn around!"  
Elise turned around and she heard Link come up on to the beach and quickly get his clothes back on.  
"There is a mountain, not far from here, that looks like a heart. I think we would head that way." said Link.  
Elise and Link packed up camp and headed towards the mountain. After about ten minutes of riding the travelers were attacked by water spiders. Elise took this time to show Link that she could be of a help to him. While sitting on the horse Elise wiped out her bow and shot the spiders between their eyes before Link could slash them with his sword.  
"Nice shot!" Link exclaimed  
"Thank-you," answered Elise.  
Link and Elise talked until they came to the entrance to the mountain. Around the entrance there was a language Elise was not familiar with,  
"Link, do you know what it says?" Elise asked as she pointed to the strange lettering,  
"Yes, it is in ancient Hyrule. It says 'He who enters the mountain will find internal love, if thou passes the many objectives in the way. This mountain is the home to the Youks."  
"The Youks? Who are they?" asked Elise,  
"The Youks are a tribe of only men. They are known to steal and be very brutal with women."  
"Joy!" said Elise sarcastically.  
Link and Elise entered the cave alertly. Link had his sword ready and Elise had her bow armed. The two walked around until they found a pathway leading back out. The main trail of the mountain was on the outside. It curved and climbed all the way up.   
"I really won't mind your horse right about now!" said Elise as she started the up hill climb of the mountain. Just then they got their first attack. It was one of the Youks.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
He was a huge man. He wore dirty, tattered clothing that hung loosely around his muscular body. He grinned at Elise, exposing his rotten teeth.  
"You are a pretty one aren't you?" he said in a low, gruff voice. Elise shot him in the shoulder and he roared with pain.  
"Stay away from me!" she stated as Link came up behide the man and stabbed him in the back. Elise watched as the man crumpled to the ground.  
"Oh, Link!" said Elise sadly, "I killed someone!"  
Elise slouched to the ground and began to sob.  
"Don't worry Elise, he would have killed you if you didn't do anything!" said Link compassionately. He sat down beside her and remembered the first time he had killed someone. He had been an emotional wreck too. Link slowly put an arm around Elise and let the sobbing girl cry on his shoulder. It wasn't until the next morning that the two started heading up the mountain again. Elise got over killing the man and with Link's help realized that it was him or her.  
  
The warriors once again got attacked while walking up the trail. This time there was three men instead of one. Elise quickly killed the smallest man by shooting him on the back of his head but, the other men were harder. One cornered Elise against the mountain. She was about to shoot him when he knocked the bow out of Elise's hand with his mighty fist. The man charged her so Elise pressed her back up against the mountain and kicked the man in the stomach. He stumbled back toward the edge of the path where there was a sheer drop off. Elise grabbed her bow and shot the man in the stomach. The man fell back in pain and off the cliff. Link had an easier time with his man. As the Youk charged Link, he stuck his sword in the man's gut. He died immediately.   
"Are you okay?" asked Link  
"Yes, just a little burnt out," answered Elise  
"Well, I believe there is a cave just a little ways up the mountain that we can rest in. "  
"Okay,"   
Link and Elise slept in the cave. They woke early to continue there journey. Elise was surprisingly hyper so she considered herself ready for anything. The two continued up the mountain."So, Link tell me about yourself or about Hyrule. What are your traditions? Tell me about stuff that happens around here,"  
"Okay, well my grandfather was the Hero of Time. He was the one who killed Ganondrof and..... he married Prince Zelda."  
"You are royalty!"  
"Yes, but I can't be King because of some problems a while back. Anything else you what to know?" questioned Link  
"Yes, what are your traditions in Hyrule?" asked Elise.  
But before Link could answer a Youk jumped out from a cave above the trail and landed on him. Link stumbled back with the Youk still holding on to him. Elise readied her bow but before she could help Link, a hiding Youk hit her in the back. Elise fell onto her front and turned around just to see the Youk pull out his knife and lunge toward her. Elise quickly rolled out of the way and shot the Youk. He died quickly.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Link had been trying to get this little Youk off of his back. Finally Link manages to flip him off his back but he was extremely close to the edge of the path. The little Youk lunged towards him and as Link was moving out of the way he triped and rolled off the cliff. Quickly, he grabs the edge of the mountain before he falls. Link sees the Youk   
take out his blade and raise to stab him. But, instead of causing Link any injury he just falls off the cliff with an arrow in his back.  
"Link are you okay?" yells Elise as she runs to the edge of the cliff, "Here grab my hand!" she calls,  
Link grabed Elise's hand and together they got him back up onto hard ground.   
"Link your hurt!" cried Elise as she grabed Link's arm.   
Apparently, when the little Youk lunged at him he cut Link's arm.   
"Come, there is a little cave just a little ways up the mountain," said Elise as she helped Link to his feet. Elise and Link reached the cave in about ten minuets. It was slightly bigger then the cave they had stayed in before and it had a spirng in one of the corners. Link's arm was still bleeding heavily so Elise fanatically searched for something to bandage it up with.  
"Don't worry," said Link, "I have bandage in my pocket,"  
It was not the type of bandage Elise was expecting, but of course the sticky bandage we have now wouldn't be invented. Link had a roll of soft material that ripped quite easily. He tried to rip and apply it himself but he was having a lot of trouble and pain.  
"Let me do it!" said Elise while she gently ripped the cloth. She carefully held Link's arm and slowly started wrap the bandage around it.  
"Ouch!" said Link as he flinched  
"Oh! I'm sorry did I hurt you?" asked Elise as she looked longingly into Link's eyes  
"No, you didn't" said Link, slowly returning Elise's stare. Elise let Link's arm go.  
"There all better," said Elise even slower; her bright hazel eyes searching Link's.   
  
Link wanted to hold her. He had never felt so close to someone; not even Princess Zaurion. He moved his hand and touched her face. Elise put her hand on his. Link slowly kissed Elise. It was wonderful; Link felt as if he would melt into nothing. He tried to kiss her again but Elise pulled away.  
"What is wrong?" asked Link in a hurt voice. Elise looked at the beautiful man that sat before her. She wanted to kiss and hole him too, but there was a problem.  
"Link, I don't belong here. If I fall in love with you, I'll be crushed when I have to leave." said Elise in a sad voice. She was afraid that she had already fallen in love with him. "You never have to leave," pleaded Link, "Stay here in Hyrule with me,"  
"I don't know," questioned Elise, "I am not suppost to be here. I live far away. Plus, Zaurion will have my head!"  
"Who cares about her! I don't love her!,"  
"Well," Link grabbed Elise and held her close to his chest. He kissed her passionately.  
"I'll think about it," said Elise with a smile on her face. She slowly gave Link a little kiss before getting ready for bed. Link smiled brightly. For once he was happy. That night no one was blanket-less. Link and Elise slept side-by-side.  
Link was awaken abruptly by the shuffling of feet.  
"Elise, wake up!" whispered Link  
"mmmmmmm" grumbled Elise  
"There is someone in this cave!" Elise jumped up and got her bow ready. Link stood beside her with his sword and shield. It was still very dark out so, almost no light was coming into the cave. It was pitch black.  
"Link, I can't see------" Out of no where five Youks came running towards Elise. Instead of stopping to slash her with their knife the Youks just kept on running until they rammed Elise into the wall of the cave. She hit her head and fell unconscious.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Link was busy fighting a Youk when he saw Elise fall. He tried to get over to her  
but, the Youks wouldn't let him.   
Five Youks surrounded the body and two others fought with Link. While Link was deep in battle he saw the five Youks carry Elise's body into the darkness of the cave and splash around in the water. Then there was silence. Link killed the remaining Youks and searched for Elise's body. Frustrated, Link decided to wait till dawn to search the cave thoroughly.  
----------------  
Elise woke up in an unfamiliar cave. It was a large, well lit, area. Elise was immediately confused. She remembered being ready to fight and then nothing. She felt a pain on her head. She must have been knocked out but, where was Link? Elise tried to rub her head but she couldn't move her hands. She slowly looked up and saw her hands tied above her.  
"So your awake," said a gruff voice. A Youk walked towards Elise and grabbed her face in his dirty hands. Elise tried to escape the grip but her hands were tied tightly.  
"Let go of me!" said Elise is a stern voice.  
"No!" replied the Youk.  
Elise bit his hand. The Youk jumped back in pain.  
"Well, aren't you a feisty one," he sneered. The Youk sat infront of Elise and grabbed her face again.  
"You are going to listen to me!" he demanded. The Youk pulled Elise's face towards his and tried to kiss her. Elise tried to pull back but his grip was so strong. Instead she bit his lip.  
"Ahhhhh!" screamed the Youk, "You dirty little bastard!"  
The Youk walked up to Elise, holding his bleeding lip, and hit her unconscious.   
------------  
Link searched the cave for hours before he found the tiny crack in the wall of the cave. Link hit down the wall revealing a maze. He looked around seeing three different ways that he could go. How was he suppost to choose? Then he saw it. I little drop of his Elise's blood was smeared against the side of the middle tunnel's wall. Link began to run.  
--------  
Elise woke up with even more pain then she had previously. She could feel her cheeks swell with bruises.   
"And the sleeper is awake!" said a familiar voice. Elise looked up to see the five Youks that had kidnapped her. They were the biggest men she had ever seen!   
"You and your friend caused us quite a bit of trouble," said one of the Youks,  
"And when he comes to find you we'll kill him! said another  
"But we think we'll keep you," said the Youk that had talked to her before. He walked up to her and held her face.   
"You will cooperate now, won't you?" he said  
"Never!" said Elise quietly but sternly  
"Well, we will just have to make you understand!" The Youk kissed Elise and as he backed away, Elise spat at him. It hit him in the forehead. The Youk grumbled angrily and smacked Elise. She cried out in pain.  
"Stubborn fool!" said one of the Youks. Elise felt her lip start to bleed.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Link came to a fork in the path. He had to choose quickly what way he would travel. Link looked for obvious signs that the Youks had been there. On one path there was nothing; Link began to panic. He quickly checked the other path and saw little piles of dirt. It looked like someone had been shuffling their feet. He decided to take this path.  
-----------  
All the other Youks tried to get Elise to obey them but, she rebeled everytime. They would kiss her, she would bite or spit at them and they would hit her. Elise began to doubt just how long she would be able to with stand this routine. They were not hitting her hard; they wanted to keep her awake. Elise could feel her lip bleeding and her face throbbing with bruises. She began to sob.  
"Where is my Link?" she asked quietly.  
The Youks heard Elise begin to sob so one of them came over to her.  
"Are you ready to obey now?" he asked sternly,  
Elise was afraid that she had no other choice. She was already in great pain from the slaps to the face so she said nothing.  
"That's better," said the dirty man. He knelt infront of Elise and began to unbutton her shirt. She began to cry. He got about half way down, just enough to see her little bikini-like undershirt when Link burst though the door.  
"No!" cried the Youk. He hit Elise hard and knocked her out again and stood up to fight. Link looked around to room to see five giant men slowly walking towards him and Elise in the corner. He was surprised at how badly Elise looked and he could do nothing but stare at her. Elise's right eye was puffy with a bruise and her lip was cracked so blood ran down her chin. Her cheeks were quite a shade of purple and she had a giant red bump were she had hit the wall. Link knew she wouldn't die; Elise was a fighter and she would never give up.  
"She's pretty ain't she?" sneered a Youk,  
Link scared coldly at him.  
"Too bad that she will be used for our pleasure instead of yours!"   
Link exploded. He ran up to the Youk and stabbed him in the stomach. The other Youks got prepared to fight. The battle began.   
It was four to one but, Link didn't care. He was fighting for his and Elise's freedom. Link was the first to attack. He jumped forward slashing a Youk who tumbled backward in pain. The other came up behide Link so, he quickly turned around and did a spin attack. The other two jumped back. "Only two?" thought Link. Then he saw the largest Youk standing aside waiting for his turn.   
Link plunged his sword into one of the fallen men, turned around and stabbed a charging Youk. By this time the last fallen Youk was up and ready to fight. He attacked first. Link blocked his attack and pushed him backward knocking his sword out of his hand. The man was defenseless. Not even the huge Youk standing in the corner helped his conrad. Link placed his sword on the man's chest and, with no pity at all for the man that hurt Elise, stabbed him. Now, it was the largest and obviously, leader Youk's turn. Link glared at him harshly. This was the man who had tried to rape Elise; it was his turn to die. Link made the first attack trying to get this kill over with fast. The Youk blocked Link's attack and push him away. Link went flying into the wall. This last Youk was unbelievable strong.  
"Why do you fight, boy?" asked the Youk as he approached Link, "You will never win!"  
The Youk jumped at Link trying to thrust his sword deep into his chest but, Link rolled out of the way. Now it was Link's turn to attack the Youk. Right before Link ran towards him, he felt his sword fill with power. He looked down to see that it was glowing brightly. The Youk used this to his advantage. As Link looked down the Youk tried to stab the him. Link quickly jumped up and drove his sword deep into the Youk's stomach. He fell with Link's sword still stuck in him.  
"Damn you!" sputtered the Youk as he took he last breath.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Link took his sword out of the Youk and grabbed Elise's bow from the corner of the room. He quickly walked over to the beaten girl. Elise was still out cold so, Link quickly buttoned up her shirt and cut her hands free. Elise fell limply to the ground. Link picked her up and began to carry her out of the room. It took a good hour to reach the cave where they had stayed in the night before. Link laid Elise's limp body by the edge of the little pond and lay her head in his lap. He quickly got out a bandage and wet a small piece. Link slowly and gently cleaned and bandaged Elise's wounds. It wasn't until the next morning that Elise woke up.  
She slowly opened her eyes to see Link peering at her,  
"How do you feel?" he asked quietly,   
She felt terrible! Elise had a headache and she felt like her whole face had been smashed to bits. She began to worry. She could have serious damage from being unconscious for so long.   
"Ah....Elise?" said Link, his face showing signs of worry. Elise looked up at the boy who stared at her; the boy that care for her wounds. She wanted to say something to him but, her mind was clouded and she didn't even have enough energy to speak. Elise slipped off into a deep sleep again. Link watched Elise closely for the next day. He wanted to make sure that she didn't get any worse. He watched her sleep all day, only to wake to take a drink of water. It was two days after Link had saved Elise that she began to move around.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Link one morning,  
"I'm getting better," replied Elise with a soft voice, "Thank-you for saving me. I don't know how I would have survived without you,"  
"It's okay," said Link as he lightly kissed Elise on the forehead.  
"Maybe we should continue up the mountain, we need to get that stone," said Elise as she tried to stand up. She was still too weak and she collapsed into Link's arms.  
"No, we are going to stay right here until you get better," said Link as her slowly put Elise to the ground.  
One day Elise sat up by the pool and started to hum a piece she had played on the piano.  
"What are you singing?" asked Link,  
"A love song a played on the piano before," replied Elise  
"Piano?"  
"A musical instrument,"  
"Lets see if I can play that song on my instrument," said Link as he pulled out his ocarina. Elise hummed the song and Link played the notes back to her.  
"I'll remember it forever," said Link as her moved towards Elise. A simple kiss.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The next day Elise was well enough to start going up the mountain. Link watched her try her hardest not to show any signs of pain; she was so strong! Elise's face was still badly bruised but, it wasn't as bad as the day he had saved her. That day had been terrifying.  
"Link look!" exclaimed Elise as she pointed to the top of the trail, "The end!"   
Link shouted.  
Link and Elise ran up the remaining trail and into a small cave. On the wall of the cave there was a carving of a heart and it looked like there was a big heavy door blocking something.   
"Link, can you hit down the door?" asked Elise  
"I'll try," answered Link.  
Link pushed and pushed but the door wouldn't budge. He even tried putting a little bomb in front of the door but it didn't move an inch.  
"Well, we didn't go this far for nothing!" exclaimed Elise "Do you have anything else that could open it?"  
"Well, this ocarina used to have powers; maybe I should try it. What shall I play?" asked Link,.  
They thought a moment before Elise broke the silence."How about a love song?" she asked, "There is a heart engraved in the door,"  
"Okay, I have the Bolero of Fire. It is suppost to represent a flourishing love," said Link as he smiled at Elise. Link played the song but nothing happened.  
"Darn it!" said Elise,  
"Wait a minute! There is still hope," quickly said Link.  
He played the song Elise had taught him. To their surprise the door opened revealing the treasure.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Oh! Link," gasped Elise as she and Link walked into the room. Link walked up to the stone and picked it up. He felt the power surge though his hands and he reached down to grab one of Elise's hands. She felt like she was floating. The power of the stone was unbelievably overwhelming; she closed her eyes.   
Elise opened her eyes to find herself far away from the cave. She dropped Link's hand and looked around. They were back at the camp at Lake Hylia!  
"Link what happened!" she asked,  
"The stone sensed that I wanted to go back fast, so it sent us here." Link answered.  
"Link, we have the stone!" Elise jumped all around him giddily. Link grabbed her and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately.  
"Link!" she giggled. Elise held on to his back and felt all of his powerful muscles relax. She felt his body close to hers and she almost melted into nothing. She was in love!  
"You are beautiful," Link said quietly into her ear.  
"So are you," she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
The next morning Elise woke up early and watched the sun rise. The next stone was were the sun kissed the land. Were was that? She watched the sun slowly came up from the edge of Lake Hylia. That was it! The next stone it out in lake Hylia; from here it looked like the sun touched the water.  
"Good morning, beautiful. What are you looking at?" said the waking Link,  
"Link the next stone is in the middle of Lake Hylia. Look," Elise said as she pointed to the sun. Link saw the sun just leaving the water's edge.  
"Oh! Of course!" he exclaimed.   
"I don't know how we are going to get there, though" said Elise, "Leave that too me. All we need is to get to the closest town so I can contact Prince Zaurion,"  
"Oh, no, not the Princess! We are together now. She have my head!"  
"I'm pretty sure you can take her," joked Link,  
"I'm serious! She practically threatened to scratch my eyes out if I came near you!"  
"Don't worry!" laughed Link.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Link and Elise walked for about 2 hours before they reached a small town by Lake Hylia. It had originally been a fishing pond and a laboratory but it had flourished to a little town. Link led Elise though the town until they reached the "Sleepy Inn", where they rented a room. It was only about three-o'clock in the afternoon so, after they dropped their stuff off at the Inn. Link and Elise decided to search for a messenger. They looked all around town until the reached a royal soldier. He was on his way back to the castle so he offered to take the message back to Princess Zaurion. The soldier knew how important anything to do with Link was to the Princess, so he decided to leave that night.   
The soldier watched Link and Elise leave him and noticed that they were holding hands.  
"Holding hands?" he thought, "That's interesting"  
  
Link showed Elise around town for the rest of the afternoon. Link knew his way around; he had been here on a couple of journeys. They went fishing wading in the water until in grew dark. The two loves decide to pack it in at about six-o'clock and they walked into their shared room not knowing they were being watched.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I came as fast as I could, Princess!" announced the soldier,  
"Well, what is it! Hurry up before I have your head!" retorted Zaurion, who was sitting calmly on her throne. She had quite a day! Running here, running there; she even had someone's hand cut off for getting caught stealing!   
"Princess Zaurion, Link has asked you for a boat. He is in Lake Hylia town and needs to get out into the middle of the lake to find the last stone." told the soldier  
"Link!" exclaimed the Princess. She had really missed him.  
"I'll do anything for him; quickly send a message to the northern Hyrule harbor to send a ship over,"  
"Yes, Princess, and I have a bit of information that might be of an interest to you," sneered the guard, "But it will cost you,"  
"How dare you ask me for money! You will tell me your secret or I will chop off your head!" exclaimed Zaurion angrily.  
"Well, I saw Elise and Link holding hands and entering the same hotel room!" said the guard as he studied Zaurion's face. Princess Zaurion was frozen. Link and Elise were together, how could this be! She felt her face turn red with anger. Link was suppost to be hers! She had warned Elise of Link and now she would pay.  
"Guard! I have a new plan," smirked Zaurion.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A day pasted and again Link and Elise slept peacefully. Link woke to see Elise sleeping quietly beside him. He had held Elise all night; just held her, nothing else. Now, he looked at her dark golden hair as it sweeped around her face and her small mouth smile slightly in her sleep. He would marry her when this was all finished; if they survived. He had never really thought of them failing to stop Ganondrof. Elise stirred beside him and opened her eyes.   
"Good morning," said Link as he brushed back Elise's hair from her eyes.  
"Ahhhh, good morning!" said Elise tiredly. She got up and washed her face in a little bowl of water. Link sat up and grabed on to Elise's waist, pulling her down onto the bed. Gently he began kissing her soft lips.   
"Ohhh, Link," she giggled.  
"What?" he smilied back as he began to run his hands down her body.  
Elise pulled Link down upon her as she kissed him. She allowed him to gently touch her as they kissed with fervent desirer. She wrapped her arms around his mighty shoulders held him closer to her body.  
Link felt the warmess from Elise's body melt into his. He touched her, nevously at first, but then gently and romantically. He felt Elise sigh beneath him. Then, like she had a burst of strength she flipped Link. Elise straddled Link hips. He looked up at his love as she ran her hands down his firm chest. She gently unlatched his belt. This was the moment of truth, now he could make her his. Link's heart was beating so hard he was sure Elise heard it. She was about to pull off Link's tunic when her eye caught a light reflected off of a sword.   
Elise looked out the window to see Princess Zaurion and about ten guards standing in the middle of the street.  
"Oh.....my......gosh!" she shrieked jumping off Link.  
"What? What's wrong?" said Link in a disappointed voice,  
"Zaurion is outside!"  
"WHAT!"  
"Come on we have to meet her," said Elise quickly  
"No, not now! Why now!" wimpered Link  
"Stop winning! Plus, we'll have plenty of time to do that later. Now hurry!" she said with a smile.  
"Oh, do you promise?" said Link as he tried to bring Elise back down on the bed.  
"Of course I do," she said as she dodged Link's arms, "Now hurry!"  
  
Link fixed his hair quickly and put on his hat and Elise pulled her hair into the clip. The two ran out of the Inn. Zaurion saw them run out and gasped. The rumor was true! Zaurion stood silently.   
"Ahhhh, My Princess," said Link as he bowed. Elise did the same. Link looked at Zaurion and noticed she wasn't wearing the traditional Prince style of dress but, a long jacket that covered her whole body.  
"Hello Link," said Zaurion as she looked into his eyes. She let a smile cross her face but, only for a second.  
"Hello......Elise," Zaurion said suddenly turning angry. Link noticed this and decided to make conversation.  
"Zaurion do you have a ship for us?" he asked  
"Yes," she replied, "Please, go and put your weapons on board. Leave me to talk to Elise alone,"  
Elise gave Link a 'don't leave me here alone' look but, Link obeyed the Princess's orders and left.  
"Well, Elise we seem to have a problem, don't we?" said Zaurion icily,"You and Link are not meant to be together--"  
"Now, Zaurion Link and I---" but Elise was cut short by Zaurion's booming voice.  
"Guards seize her!" she cried.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Elise was totally caught off guard by this command and when she reached for her bow she discovered that Link had taken it on board the ship. Elise watched as the guards surrounded her. She was defenseless and they had swords and shields.  
"Zaurion you don't have to do this!" yelled Elise,  
"Oh, but I do. Now he will have no choice but to love me," she said almost kindly. Elise tried to dodge in between to guards but one slashed her lightly on the arm. She looked down to see blood oozing from the cut. She didn't stop trying to escape until all the guards grabbed her arms and pulled her back towards the town's jail.  
"Let me go!" she yelled,  
"Don't worry Elise your position will be filled," said Zaurion as she took off her jacket revealing a green warrior suit underneath.  
"Bye," she said as Elise was dragged screaming and kicking away.   
  
Link sat in one of the boat's rooms until he felt the it start to move. He wanted to give Elise and Zaurion all the time in the world to talk. Eventually, he made it up to the deck of the boat. He saw a Elise standing with her back towards him staring at the shrinking town. Link sneaked up behide her and circled his arms around her waist,  
"Hello, beautiful!" he whispered,  
"Well, that's more like it," said Zaurion as she whirled around. Link didn't even get a chance to move out of the way before Zaurion grabbed on to his waist and pushed him into a wall. She passionately kissed him as she pushed him hard into the wall. Link felt her body rub up against his. He pushed Zaurion away.  
  
Chapter 16   
  
"Let me go!" hollered Elise, "You have no right to do this!"  
"The Prince has ordered that you are to stay here until she returns," stated the guard.Elise looked around her cell. It was small and dirty with one lonely bed sitting in the corner. Sun streamed in through the window and bounced playfully off of her green hair clip. She thought about Link. "He would be okay, right?" she questioned herself, "I mean the is the Hero of Time's descendant, but then why would I be here if he could handle everything himself."Elise wondered about how Link would react to having Zaurion 'fighting' along side him. She giggled; if anything Link would be the one fighting while Zaurion cried in fear!  
---------  
Zaurion was surprised by how strongly Link pushed her away.  
"Where is Elise!" Link demanded,  
"Elise? Who is Elise?" asked Zaurion snobbishly as she pushed up against Link again.  
"Elise my partner! Elise my friend! Elise my love," said Link as he pushed Zaurion away.   
By now Lake Hylia town was deep in the distance and he knew that if she had been left behide there was no going back.  
"Forget about her!" said Zaurion breaking Link's thoughts, "She is nothing!"  
Link whirled around and grabbed Zaurion's shoulders forgetting she was royalty. He held her tightly and shook her lightly.  
"What have you done with her!" he demanded,  
"Nothing, I just had her arrested," answered Zaurion.  
Link loosen his grip on her shoulders and Zaurion broke free and slapped him.  
"Don't ever touch me like that!" she yelled.  
Link touched his face where she had hit him, it stung slightly. He gave Zaurion one last look and stormed to his room.  
"Hello Link," said a soldier as Link angrily passed him, "Is there something the matter?" questioned the soldier.  
"A soldier! She brought soldiers with her! What next an army!" Link said angrily as he stormed to his room. The soldier gave an unusual smile and walked out to the deck of the boat.  
"Zaurion he is not pleased," said the soldier to the pacing Princess.  
"I know but time will work with me. For now give him this," said the Princess as she handed the guard a stroll.  
"Yes, your majesty,"  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Elise had trouble getting to sleep on the hard bed in her cell. She was too busy thinking about an escape. Even if she does escape she couldn't catch up to Link. She didn't have a boat. All of a sudden she heard a tapping noise at her door.  
"Who's there?" she questioned,  
"Quickly come to the door," replied the voice. Elise got up and cautiously approached the door to peer though the top window.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"A friend," he replied the moonlight shone across his frightened face, "I've come to help you,"   
"How can I trust you," replied Elise."  
I am of the people that believe in the ways of King Link and Queen Zelda. The Queen we have now is a tyrant," said the man, "I will help you escape so you can stop Zaurion."  
Elise studied the man's face and decided that he probably wasn't lying.  
"How?" she asked,.  
The man pushed a black cloak through the small bared window.   
"Wear this tomorrow night during lights out. A allie soldier will walk by your cell and let you out. From there you will be directed to an alley behide the jail and you may call your horse,"  
"Call my horse but, I have no instrument," replied Elise.  
The man pulled a tiny flute from his jacket. The moonlight shone brilliantly off its tiny keys.  
"This is for you," said the man, handing it to Elise.  
"But, Link's instrument was made for the Royal Family. It has powers no other instrument can hold," said Elise sadly.  
"Don't worry. This flute holds just as much magic as the Ocarina of Time. A descendant of the Ocarina's maker made this. He also believes that Zaurion is a terrible ruler,"  
Elise took the little flute from the man's hand and held it against her chest. She could feel the magic following into her soul.  
"Thank-you," she said quietly.  
"Wait," said the man, "There's more,"  
Elise stared confusedly at the man.  
"After you get your horse you must travel to Kariorko Village and enter the Great Impa's house. There you will meet the keeper of the house. Tell her your story and she will give you further instructions,"   
"Thank-you for everything," said Elise smiling. She could finally reach Link! How she did not know, but she would!  
"Thank-you!" she said again.  
------------  
Link looked out his small window at the faded town. It was dark out and the moon glistened sharply off of the black water. Link heard a tapping at his door.   
"Yes?" he said coolly,  
"Prince Zaurion wanted you to have this. May I come in?" asked a soldier.  
"Yes," replied Link.  
The soldier entered the room and gave Link a scroll. Link took it and examined it carefully. It had the seal of the Light Medallion.   
"What is this," Link asked sharply,  
"Writings about the Sun Stone," replied the soldier as he walked out of the room. Link opened the scroll and began to read:  
"Three challenges lay in the path of the Sun Stone, all that are too difficult for anyone but a hero. If one shall pass any of these challenges thou shall receive a Key. If all the challenges are met thou shall come upon a monument. Place the keys in their places and hold the Sun in your hands"  
"Three challenges?" Link said to himself, "I am stuck on a boat with a crazy Princess that thinks she can fight, and I have to pass three challenges! Ah! Good night!"  
Link woke up to the bright sun shining in his window. He pushed his golden hair out of his eyes, got dress and went searching for something to eat. Link didn't realize how big this Royal ship was until he made it to a lower dining deck and sitting room. It was huge! Link walked in to see Zaurion sitting at the major table in the middle of the room and her fifteen guards sitting on separate little tables pressed sideways along the side walls.   
"Please Link, join me," said Zaurion almost sweetly. Link was about to object when he notice all the soldiers immediate occupy the last chairs around the little tables. Link sighed and sat down across from the Princess.  
"Apples or bread?" she asked,  
"Bread," Link said as he ruddly grabbed a piece.  
"Link don't be mad at me. I did what I did and now it's over. Get over it," said Zaurion snobbishly.  
"Whatever," said Link as he left the room.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Elise paced around her cell.   
"Prisoner, your lunch," said a soldier. He slid a plate of food under the door. Elise approached the food with fascination. It looked like gray oatmeal but it wiggled like jello when she picked it up. Elise decided she wasn't hungry.   
-----------  
Link rested his hands on the railing of the boat. He looked out into the lake but a thick fog covered everything in front of him. He squinted to see a light in the distance.   
"What the heck is...." but Link had no time to finish his sentence. Out of no where a boat came towards him and crashed into the side. Link was sent tumbling backwards until he hit the opposite side of the boat. He quickly pulled himself up the took out his sword and shield. Link stood and waited for someone to come out of the boat, but there was nothing. Now that he had thought about it, the boat looked really old and----- he watched a skull and cross bones flag slowly raise. Zaurion had been doing her hair when she was sent crashing into the bedroom wall. She immediately got her sword and headed to the outside deck with her soldiers.   
She got to the deck just in time to see three grubby men wearing striped pants and weird hats jump off of their boat on to hers.   
"Link!" she called as she tried to pulled out her sword. It was much heavier than she thought and it took a couple of pulls to get it out. Meanwhile Link met with he first man. Link swung his sword and met with the man's shoulder. "CLANG!" Link stagger back in surprise. His sword had just connected with heavy metal.  
"mmmmmmhhhhh" said the man has he approached Link again. Link looked around him to see the other soldiers having the same problem as he. Link took two more swings with his sword just to have the same problem. It seemed like his whole body was metal. Zaurion came up beside Link just as the three men got out their swords.   
"I have an idea," yelled Link, "All of the soldier hit one man at the same time after a throw a bomb at it,"   
Link frantically searched his pocket for little bombs. He could see other soldiers leaping out of the way of the men. He must hurry. Link found a bomb, lit it and sent it flying towards a man. "BOOM" And man bent over and was engulfed in flames.  
"Metal doesn't burn," thought Link, "These men are demon of some sort,"  
The remaining two men stared as their friend burned and was chopped to bits.  
"Link, look," said Zaurion as she came out from behide him, "No blood. They are not Hylian."  
"I figured that," replied Link."What about the other two?" yelled a soldier.  
"Hold them off till I find more bombs," answered Link.  
"I'll help the soldiers," said Zaurion as she left the safety of Link,  
"No, Zaurion come back!" he yelled. But it was too late. Zaurion had already struck a man weakly and the man turned around and swung at her. She tried to move out of the way but, the man grazed her arm.  
"Oh, thank the goddess!" said Link in relief. The man had only grazed her arm! But something was wrong. Zaurion looked down at her bleeding arm and had fainted.  
"Oh, great," said Link, "Soldiers Princess!" he yelled but the soldiers had already carried Zaurion inside.  
"Link hurry!" said a fighting soldier. Link had totally forgot about the bombs. He searched his pouches and pockets again until he found a Din's Fire crystal that he had obtained from a fairy.   
"Hey! Iron brain! Come and try me!" Link yelled.  
Both of the men walked towards Link and raise their swords. Link threw down the crystal and both men burst into flames. The soldiers finished them off and put out the small fire on the boat.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Elise slowly and carefully put on the black cloak. The material was light and felt delicate on her finger tips. Elise patiently sat with her back up against the cell wall. The hood of the cloak shadowed her tired gaze at the door. Then it happened. A simple knock. Elise jumped up and ran to the door to see a soldier waiting for her.  
"Hide your face," said the soldier as he motioned for Elise to open the unlocked door to the cell. Elise once again pulled her hood over her face and stepped out of the door. The soldier grabbed her arm tightly and pretended like he was escorting a prisoner to another cell. The soldier lead Elise to an alley behide the jail. The moon shone sharply off Elise's cloak and she shuddered in the coolness of the nighttime air.   
"Call your horse, warrior," said the soldier sternly, "And I shall be on my way,"  
Elise pulled her tiny flute out from the depths of her black cloak. She admired its brilliant silver surface as she place it to her crimson lips. Elise had played flute in band so she knew how to play notes but, no one had ever taught her Epona's Song. Then suddenly, as if magic had just passed through her soul, Elise played Epona's Song without knowing the notes.   
The melody lingered in the air and seemed to reach out to the farthest parts of Hyrule. Within minutes Elise heard the powerful gallops of Link's steed.  
"Thank-you," said Elise as she mounted the horse.  
"Your welcome," said the soldier.  
-----------  
A small silver key lay peacefully on the deck of the boat. Link picked it up and put it in his pocket.  
"Link, Zaurion requests to see you," said a guard coming out of the boat's cabin.  
"Okay," replied Link.  
.Link made his way down to Zaurion's bedroom. As soon as he entered her room he was greeted by a sobbing Princess.   
"Link.......I am in ....... so much pain," she managed to squeak between heavy breaths and sobs, "The cut is so deep, there is so much blood. You must help me,"  
Link took one look at Zaurion and almost burst out laughing. The cut on her arm was barely a scratch and it had stopped bleeding long ago. Link remembered how badly Elise had been beaten up and how she hardly cried or asked for help.   
"Ahhh, Zaurion, it will be okay," said Link trying to hold back a smile, "I'm sure,"  
-----------  
The sun shone brightly over death mountain as Elise went riding across Hyrule field. Her black cloak flowed behide her as the magnificent horse galloped at full speed. Elise would make in to Kariako Village in the matter of minutes. She had ridden hard and fast all night so that by morning she would know the next part of her plan. Elise approached the town with no relax in speed. She galloped the horse right into the town.  
"Where can I find the great Impa's house?" she asked a man.  
"Go right and up those stairs," he answered with a hint of fear in his voice. Elise rode the horse to the house and knocked on the door.  
"Yes, how may I help you?" asked a small women.  
"May I come in?" Elise asked politely, "It is of an important matter,"  
"Yes of course. Anybody can come into Impa's house." she said sweetly. Elise walked into a very strange house. There was a fireplace in one corner and a cow in the other. The women led Elise to a chair and asked her to be seated. Elise studied the women and tried to figure out why she could be so important to her finding Link.  
"I am Elise--"  
"You are Elise! Like in Link and Elise!" she interrupted with a overjoyed voice.  
"Ah, yes," said Elise, Are we that popular? she thought, "Anyways," Elise proceeded to tell the women her story. The women just sat there and studied Elise's face as she talked,  
"So will you help me?" asked Elise,  
"I will do anything against our tyrant Queen, she practically taxes us to death! Now, did the man give you any type of instrument?" said the women in a huff,  
"Yes," said Elise as she pulled out her mini flute. The women took the flute out of her hands and began to play it. Elise was shocked. The women played so sweetly. Elise closed her eyes and listened to the song. The notes went up the scale and back down four, up two, and down another four.   
"It's beautiful," Elise whispered,  
"You have just learned the Song of Wings," said the women, "Take your horse up to the Great Fairy Fountain on Death Mountain. Instead of leaving your horse outside of the fountain take her in. Call the Great Fairy and as soon as she appears in front of you play this song. She will grant your horse wings. I think you know what you must do after that," finished the women.  
"Thank-you so much!" said Elise with a hint of hope in her voice,  
"Leave now!" said the women with a smile.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Link had stayed with Zaurion until late into the night when her wining finally stopped. Now, the sun shone brightly though his window as he struggled to get up.   
"Breakfast!" someone called from outside his door. Link pulled himself up and got dressed. He quickly had breakfast so he wouldn't have to sit by Zaurion and listen to her complain. He quickly made his way outside. Link strained his eyes to try and see Lake Hylia town. Elise was there, waiting for him. He suddenly got a extremely big wave of guilt. Why didn't he try and go back for her? Did he love her? Or was his love fading? No, his love wasn't fading and he shouldn't say anything like that, ever.  
"Hello Link. What are you looking at?" said Zaurion as she came out to meet him,  
"Nothing really," replied Link. He tried to be friendly to Zaurion so this trip would be more enjoyable.  
"Listen Link, I really sorry for putting Elise in jail, I don't know what came over me," Zaurion said with a sweet smile, "Will you forgive me?"  
Link looked at Zaurion and saw that she truly sorry,  
"Yes, of course. I'm glad you have finally understood that we are not suppost to be together and, that I love Elise," said Link with a comforting smile. Zaurion stared hard at Link. Her face turned red underneath her makeup.  
"What! You still love her!" yelled Zaurion,  
"What? Did you expect me not too?" said Link with a chuckle, "Just because you said sorry to me, doesn't mean I will fall in love with you!"   
"Damit Link!" said Zaurion as she stormed away. Link burst out laughing! That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard in his life.  
-----------  
Elise walked Epona toward the exit of the town. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings so she didn't see a lady and her son come up behide her.  
"Please kind warrior, some money?" said the lady in a tired, weak voice. Elise looked surprised at the lady beside her. The women had nothing but poorly washed rags on and her son was skinny and dirty.  
"Excuse me?" said Elise in a kind voice,  
"Please, any money to spare? We noticed that you were finely dresses and equipped," said the lady  
"Oh...well...here," said Elise as she gave the women fifty rupees. Elise wasn't going to need to by anything soon.  
"Oh, thank the Goddesses! Come son we may eat finely tonight," said the lady happily, "Please warrior, a name," she said before leaving Elise,  
"My name is Elise,"  
"Well, thank you greatly Elise the warrior!"  
Elise rode silently up the mountain pass. She thought about the lady in the town. Was Hyrule being taxed too much? Was Zaurion really such a tyrant? A loud crash in front her broke her concentration.  
"Who's there?" Elise questioned as she aimed her bow. All of a sudden a strange little brown person came running out of a little cave followed by a spider.   
"Help me!" it cried, Elise quickly killed the spider with swift arrow between the eyes.  
"Oh! Thank-you," said the little creature, "I was attacked by that spider while walking in the little caves. You have saved me! Now, what is your name?"  
Elise stared surprised at the little creature. It was probably a child of its kind-----What was its kind, anyways? thought Elise.  
"Ahh, my name is Elise and---"  
"Your Link's friend Elise?" he said interrupting Elise,  
"Yes, I--"  
"Come with me and see my father! He wants to know about Link's adventures with you! And he will reward you greatly for saving me!" he interrupted again,  
"It sounds inviting, but I must reach the top of this mountain quickly,"  
"My father can get you there fast! He is the leader of the Gorons and he can get the giants of my people to take you right up. Oh, you must come! Plus, you could never get your horse up the steep parts of the mountain. PLEASE!" said the little guy,   
Elise thought about it and decided she should probably go with the Goron before he blew up from excitement."Sure, I will go with you," she said"Yippee!" said the little goronElise let the goron lead her to his home. He immediately took Elise to his father and explained what had happened. The King said that he must reward Elise in some way before she left."I don't need to be rewarded," said Elise modestly, "He needed help,""Well, we will see about that later. Now, tell me about your adventures," said the KingElise told the King about her adventures. At the start it was just the King, his son and Elise in the room. By the end, half of the town surrounded Elise to listen to her tale. All the gorons cringed at the part when Zaurion put Elise in jail."And that's my story," Elise finished,"Elise, I will make sure that you get to that Fairy Fountain. Tomorrow morning one of my giants will lift you up the mountain," declared the King"Thank-you so much!" replied EliseChapter 21Elise looked around her room. The rock walls were covered by hanging, delicate carpets that illustrated different points of goron history. Above her plush bed hung the most brightly decorated carpet. It looked to be a older Link. Maybe it was The Hero of Time. Elise admired the beautiful picture. Bright oranges and yellows dotted the sky and Link knelt in the middle of it on one knee. Around him all the races Hyrule bowed before him and Princess Zelda held a sword to his shoulder. He was getting knighted.Elise looked down on her bed and saw a creamed colored night gown. She slowly got changed. The light silky material felt wonderful against her skin as she slowly crawled into bed.---------Elise was awaken by a older female goron. Since there was no natural light coming into her room, Elise had not waken up. Elise quickly got dressed, put on her cloak,and started to put on her equipment. Right before she put her quiver on her back, there was a knock at the door. "Elise, this is your reward for saving the young goron prince," said the goron. He passed Elise new arrows."The King noticed your bow and decided to give you stronger arrows," said the goron as he left.Elise looked down at the powerful arrows. The were huge compared to her other ones! The sharpened tip was at least an inch long and underneath the first point was a second smaller one acting like a barb. Elise replaced her old arrows with these and headed out of the room."Elise everything is ready for your departure," said the King meeting Elise in the main hallway,"Thank-you for everything," said Elise quietly. She knew that she owed the gorons big time!"Follow," said the King with a smile. The King lead Elise down a narrow tunnel that led outside. There Elise saw the most amazing sight. Above her towered the biggest goron ever! It was as tall as a house!"Oh.....my....gosh," stammered Elise,"Here is your horse, warrior. Now, mount her and be gone!" said the King.Elise pulled herself up onto the horse. She could feel the ground shake as the massive goron walked towards her and bent down. He carefully wrapped one of his hands around the horse and lifted. Elise freaked out and grabbed his giant thumb. She could have worn she heard the gorons laughing. She was lifted higher and higher. Elise dared to look down and was confronted with tiny winy gorons. Yet, she was lifted higher.Finally, she was placed on the ledge. Elise quickly jumped off of the horse and land on the ground, solid ground."Thank-you!" yelled Elise to the goron,"Your very welcome," replied the goron in his loud deep voice.Elise turned around to face the entrance to the Fairy's Fountain. This was it. The moment of truth. Elise approached the door with the horse behind her.-----------Link relaxed down in his room. He didn't hear the clatter of an approaching enemy. Ten out of the fifteen guards were on deck when it stuck. Link heard yells of pain and thundering footsteps. He knew something was terribly wrong so he quickly got his sword and shield. He ran feverishly towards the entrance to the deck. He opened the door and stopped dead in his footsteps. There was the most horrific sight he had ever seen. Around him lay the bleeding bodies of the soldiers. Blood was everywhere your eye could touch and only two men were left standing. Link froze in terror. One man was sliced in two; blood splattered Link's face. The another man got a swift stab to the stomach. Link thought he was going to faint. The last five soldiers passed him in a blur-------Zaurion grabbed his shoulder and screamed. Link looked up to see his enemy. Two giant golden stalfoss loomed above everybody. They held mighty, blood stained swords and were protected by armor."Link, I'm getting my sword," said a familiar female voice."Snap out of it!" yelled a soldier as he shook Link.Link rubbed his head and prepared to face his enemy. With sword draw Link approached a stalfos. The enemy had his back towards Link so, he thought it would be an easy kill. Link raise his sword-----CLANG! The stalfos put up his sword and blocked Link's attack. He whirled around and faced Link. An evil smile spread across his bleached face. The stalfos attacked. With one powerful blow the stalfos sent Link hurling across the boat.Link picked himself up, surprised at how powerful the stalfos were. He had blocked the attack but, the force behide it sent him tumbling across the boat. He looked up to see only three soldiers left. Where was Zaurion? He remembered her telling him that she was going to get her sword; maybe she was still getting it.One stalfos turned around to see Link pulling himself up from the deck. He began to charge him. Link prepared himself for an attack and rolled out of the way of the falling blade. The stalfos let out a growl as he hit the side of the boat rather than flesh. He ran after Link again. The stalfos's blade raised again and was about to hit Link dead in the back when Link turned around blocked the attack. This time Link was sent plummeting into the ground. His back smacked against the wood deck. The stalfos pounced on his venerability. With a powerful blow he attacked Link. With a quick swing their blades met. Swords connected with fury and pushed upon each other. Link used all his strength to hold the stalfos's blade but, it was slowly getting nearer to his face. Sweat dripped down Link's forehead as he began to realize his chances of beating this stalfos were very rare. The sword got so close that it practically grazed his nose before the stalfos reared back in pain. Link looked at what had caused his survival and found a soldier with his sword in the stalfos's back. The stalfos screamed and pulled the sword out. Link scrambled to his feet as the enemy whirled around and hit the unprotected soldier with his own sword. The man fell in a pool of blood. Now, there was only two soldiers left with Link.Out of the corned of his eye Link saw the remaining soldiers having trouble with one of the stalfos. Maybe if they all work together they could defeat these guys. Link began to run towards one of the soldiers who had his back facing him. All of a sudden the soldier tripped backwards and fell on Link. Link tried to push the soldier off of him but he wouldn't move. Why wouldn't get up? Link pulled himself from under the soldier and took a look. He gasped and quickly got up. The soldier had blood draining out of his red mouth and a sever stab wound to his stomach. Another down. Link turned to help the last soldier. Both of the stalfos seemed to have ganged up on him. Even the injured stalfos was still fighting. Link joined the battle. Sword clashed and blood flew. Link took one of the stalfos to fight. The stalfos was so powerful that when Link blocked his attack, his sword was pushed back into his arm. Blood soaked his normally green tunic. There was a scream and the last soldier was pushed overboard. Now it was only him.Zaurion had been watching her men fight and die from a protected window. She had gotten injured once and she wasn't going to risk getting hurt again, but now it was only Link. She watched as he bravely fought knowing that he would have the same fate as her soldiers. She could just sit here! Zaurion grabbed her sword and shield and left to help him.Chapter 22Elise lead Link's horse into the Fairy's Fountain. She carefully pulled out her tiny flute and began to play Zelda's Lullaby. Elise was surprised at how easily she remembered the song. She had only seen Link play it once.Almost immediately a beautiful fairy rose from the fountain. As soon as the Fairy got a glance at her she played the Song of Wings. The entanting melody surrounded the two women as Elise played. "As you wish," said the Fairy responding to the song. A bright yellow light surrounded the Fairy. She close her eyes and said a few words in a language Elise couldn't understand. "What was happening," wonder Elise.The bright light traveled from the Fairy, to her horse where it grew an intense lime green. Elise covered her eyes from the light. Then it was darker. Elise opened her eyes slowly. The Fairy was gone and the horse stood still beside her. "What did she do?" Elise asked out loud.She lead the horse back outside and into the sunlight. She gasped. The horse had wings! Elise had never seen anything so beautiful in her life! It seemed like every ray of sun reflected off of the elegant wings of the horse. Elise gently pulled herself up. She felt the horse's muscles contract as the wings moved. Elise prepared herself for the ride. She sat bravely upon the horse. Her black cape lay on the horse's backside making her look like a princess. Elise pushed a curl away from her eyes and yelled,"Come on.........to Link!"They took off.Elise watched as the ground began to slip away. She let the wind flow though her wavy hair as she saw the approaching sea. The horse flew so fast!----------Link saw Zaurion run out of the bedrooms with her sword. "No Zaurion!" he yelled between dodges, "Go inside!""No! I will help you or I will die with you!" she yelled back.Zaurion quickly lit a bomb that she held in her hand. She threw it by a stalfos. BOOM! A stalfos went tumbling into the side of the boat but no injuries seem to be evident. The other stalfos turned on Zaurion. "Link!" she yelled raising her sword.Link couldn't come help her. The fallen stalfos had him cornered."Link help!" she screamed again. The stalfos slashed at Zaurion. She blocked the attack but the power behide it knocked her sword out of her hand. Zaurion watched helplessly as her protection went sliding out of reach. She looked up. Sweat soaked her normally clean hair. Her beautiful dress had dirt stains and she shook uncontrollably."Link!" she screamed again.Link had to do something. He had to wait for the right moment. The stalfos raised his blade for another attack. Link rolled under his raised arms and began to run. CLANK!He put his sword up and stopped Zaurion's attacker from slicing her in two. He quickly stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone!" he yelled He could feel Zaurion's arms wrapping around his waist. Her grip was so strong. She was really scared! Both stalfos attacked Link and Zaurion. Link went to move out of the way of an attack when Zaurion tripped him. She was holding onto his waist when he tried to roll so, both of them went tumbling into the side of the boat. Zaurion smacked her back against the boat and cringed. Link fell beside her, sword escaping his hands in the process."No...." he whispered.Link tried to lunge for his sword but a stalfos kicked it away. Link quickly backed up beside the weeping Zaurion. So this was it. This was how he was going to die. Cornered in the side of a boat, stalfos approaching. There was no escaping. Link held Zaurion tightly and prepared for the pain. The stalfos raised their swords...........Two mighty arrows pierce the stalfos's necks separating them from their bodies. Link watched as both stalfos's fell lifeless, heads severed from their bodies. Zaurion opened her eyes in amazement. She wasn't dead! Link released her from his grip. She was slightly disappointed. Link studied the arrows. They were so huge that they acted like a knives. He had never seen such arrows. Then Zaurion grabbed his shoulder."Look," she whispered as she pointed up the boat.Link stared in amazement. There was the mysterious savior. A person stood on the boat. A black cloak covering their whole body, including their face. Beside stood a beautiful horse....with wings! Both Zaurion and Link stared. There was complete silence. "Who are you?" Link asked, his voice quavering, "Was this a enemy or friend," he thought. The mysterious person approached Link. Zaurion backed away in fear. She watched as the person put their face so close to Link's. Link was surprised at how close the person got to him but, he stood his ground. "Who are you?" he asked again,The person leaned towards him. Their lips brushing up against his ear."I'm..............yours," Link backed up in surprise and pulled off the person's hood."Elise!" he yelled in joy, "Elise I can't believe your here!"Link grabbed her waist and swung her around. She laughed loudly and hugged his shoulders. They stopped. Link's arms held around her waist and Elise grasped his neck. They kissed. A passionate longing kiss. He began to spin her again and they broke apart laughing in relief.Chapter 23Elise told her whole story to Link and the Princess. Zaurion was enraged. Her own men had helped Elise escape! Oh, if Elise had told her names she would have had their heads as soon as she got back.Link, on the other hand, couldn't believe his horse had wings."Forever?" he asked in a giddy voice,"I think so," replied Elise tapping him on the nose. Zaurion coughed. She seemed to cough everytime Elise and Link got close. She had not even thanked Elise for saving her. Elise didn't mind, she knew Zaurion hated her. Elise was happy that Link already had two keys. "Only one left!" she smiled, "We are so close to entering the Golden Realm,""Well now, it is getting late, I think we should call it a night," said Zaurion, "You have a big cleaning job tomorrow Link. The deck is covered in the dead! I would help you but, I would stain most of my dress. Elise you could help, your clothes are already dirty,"Elise bit her lip. She wasn't going to say anything back. Link let out a nervous chuckle."Ah....where shall I sleep?" asked Elise"Well," said Zaurion"My room!" interrupt Link"Oh, If you insist Link," said Elise looking into Link's eyes, giggling.Link stared back at her with an intrigued look. He gave her another one of his sexy smiles. "We have an extra bedroom," said Zaurion breaking Link's gaze."Thank-you Zaurion. Where is it?""Just down the hall and on your right," she answered with a angry smile."Goodnight Zaurion, goodnight Link," said Elise as she lean down to kiss him. Link closed his eyes and enjoyed every second of the it.When she broke away he longed for more. He wanted Elise to stay with him tonight. He missed her soft touch."Goodnight," he whispered.Chapter 24The next day Link was forced to put the boat on cruise control while they cleaned the deck. He simply just stuck a stick in the steering wheel to block it from moving."This is so gross!" said Elise in disgust.Her and Link had been cleaning the deck for an hour. Zaurion had made them dump all the bodies over board, then mop the deck. Blood soaked Elise's mop."Zaurion should get her butt out here and..." Elise mumbled away to herself."There done!" said Link with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I watched all these people die, Elise. I was just frozen in fear,""Don't worry Link you did your best," said Elise comforting.Link slouched up against the railing on the boat. He slowly slid his back down until he sat on the once blood stained floor. Elise sat down beside him and pull his head on her shoulder."Don't worry my love. Be at ease," she cooedLink lifted up his head and held Elise's slender chin. He slowly brought their faces together. Elise gently rubbed Link's blond hair. She felt every blond strain wisper though her fingertips as his sweet kisses became needier. She never knew how much she had missed his touch. She slowly slid her body so her back was on the deck. Link gently lay himself on top of her. Link looked down at the beautiful creature that lay before him. He gently kissed her ruby lips then worked his way down her neck. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold Elise's soul till after they were married; if they married. That would be something he would have to think about later. Now, he was quite content just kissing this angel. Elise felt Link's body rub up against her own as he lay on her. She felt his welcoming warmness and kissed his pointy ears. He kiss her shoulder then her lower neck. Every kiss was full of passionate love."Link......wait," Elise said in a breathy voice, "What if......" He kissed her again, taking her breath away."Link what if Zaurion walks out," Elise said quickly between kisses, "We shouldn't be doing this," Elise pushed Link off of her and stood up. Link looked disappointed. It hurt Elise to see him this way, she wanted him so badly."Link I'm sorry but I don't think we should be doing this right now," said Elise softly.Link got up and shrugged."Your right. Plus we have a lot of time to do this later," he said smiling and kissing her softly. Elise giggled."Your right," she said, running her finger down his firm chest.Link smiled and was about to pull Elise back towards him when Zaurion walked out. Elise shied away for Link's grasp and turned towards the unsuspecting Zaurion."Did you guys see it? I've been watching it for a while and it's so close! I can't wait to see what it is!" Zaurion giggled, "I'm so excited,""What!?" said Elise and Link in unison,"You haven't seen it? What were you to doing out here?" said Zaurion in a joking voice."Well......ah," said Link,"We were.....cleaning," finished Elise"Oh," said Zaurion in a suspicious voice.There was an uncomfortable silence."Look Link!" cried Elise breaking the silence, "Out there!"Link looked at what Zaurion and Elise were so excited about. Out in the water a monument jutted out. It had beautiful carved images of the sun down all sides. Link just stared in amazement."This is were we put.....the keys," he stammered"We made it!" Elise cried as she jumped around happily,"Yeahhhhhhhh!" yelled Zaurion hugging the confused Link,"Wait! We don't have three keys. We are suppost to have three keys," Link stated"Who cares!" retorted Zaurion."Maybe we are only suppost to have two keys, Link," said Elise, "Lets put in the two keys and see what happens, okay?"Elise leaned over the side of the boat. "I can see the first keyhole. It is just a few feet under water. Give me the keys and I'll swim for it," said Elise,"Are you sure you want to swim?" asked Link,"I love to swim, I can do it!"Elise took of her shoes and gloves. She slowly and carefully took out the clip in her hair."Here, please hold this," she said as she gave the clip to Link.Link watched as her beautiful dark blond hair curled around her delicate face. He longed to feel her hair run smoothly though his fingers."Here are the keys," he said in a trance,"Thanks," replied Elise.She climbed up on the railing of the boat and dived off. The cool, crisp water felt refreshing against her skin."Ahhhhh," Elise yelled as she surfaced, "I am now awake!"Link laughed, "Hurry up fish-girl!" he teased,"Okay, first key," Elise stated as she reached her hand under the water. She placed the key in the slot and turned. A little ray of light flickered out of the top of the monument."Okay I'm going under," said Elise as she dove.Elise felt the water run though her hair she dove deeper, searching for the keyhole. She spotted it. Quickly she place the key in and turned it."There!" Elise said coming up for air"Zaurion could you get the rope latter?" asked Link"Sure, whatever," she replied leaving to search for it.Link stared blankly at the monument, "Nothing happened, we have to go back and search for the last key," he sighed."Don't worry Link, we'll find it," said Elise suddenly feeling the coldness of the water. Her eye caught something move beside her."Link did you see that?" she asked"See what?""Nothing,"It happen again. I little movement on the water."Link?""Yes?" he repliedElise felt something brush up against her leg."Link tell Zaurion to hurry! Hurry!" Elise said urgently. She began to swim towards the boat."What's wrong?" said Link as he became anxious,"Something is out here," said Elise as cold as stone. Her eyes showed a fear Link had never seen."Zaurion Hurry!" Link yelled nervously, "Hurry! Hold on Elise,""Don't wor----," Elise had no time to finish her sentence."Elise!" Link yelled frantically as she disappeared from the surface, "Elise!"Chapter 25Elise struggled to break free of the grasp. The monster was pulling her under, away from air, away from Link. She felt it's slimy arm grip her tighter as she kicked. She had to break free.Link yelled at Elise but got no response."Oh, the goddess!" he cursed as he began to undress,"Wait you can't go!" Zaurion cried as she came up behide him with the latter, "What if he gets you or, surfaces when your under. You'll be caught and that will be it," Link hated to admit it but, Zaurion was right. He had to stay here just in case it surfaced. He had all the weapons up here.Elise struggled for about twenty seconds before she threatened to black out and go limp. That was it! Go limp! Elise relaxed all her muscles and went limp. The monster, thinking Elise was dead, loosened the deadly grip. Elise quickly squirmed out and swam for the surface."Ahhhh," Elise let out a big breath as she reached the surface."Elise! Quickly climb the latter," yelled Link in relief.Elise began to climb the latter. She furiously tried to climb it. Elise was almost in Link's reach when she slipped and slid down into the water."Crap!" Elise yelled."Elise hurry it's coming!" yelled Link.Elise turned around to see a little wave of water approaching her. She struggled to climb the latter. Each time she slipped a little. The monster showed it's face. Elise froze. Behide her surfaced a giant octopus. Link yelled as one of it's mighty tentacles reach out and grabbed Elise around the waist. She yelled as her body was lifted effortlessly into the air. She screamed and tried to break free. Link grab's Elise bow, armed it and shot. He had used a bow before so he was semi-accurate. The arrow flew and grazed the monster's head. It let out a loud screech and dunked Elise under water. Link quickly let more arrows fly. Each one becoming more accurate. The monster cried in pain but, wouldn't let Elise free. Link took another arrow and took the time to aim. He let it fly, swift and true. It hit the monster in the chest. The monster yelled in pain. He lifted the struggling Elise out of the water and through her. Elise went crashing against the side of the boat. She fell into the water. Chapter 26Elise ached all over but, at least she was free. She slowly pulled herself up the latter so she wouldn't attract attention. Zaurion saw Elise desperately trying to pull herself over the railing of the boat. She wouldn't help her but, she would do the next best thing,"Link, help Elise," she said rolling her eyes. Link help Elise get over the railing. Elise collapsed on the deck of the boat."Are you okay?" asked Link, his eye's fully with worry.But Elise had no time to answer. The octopus crashed one of his slimy tentacles against the side of the boat; creating a devastating hole. Link helped Elise get to the safe side of the boat. "Wait here," he said. Link quickly got up and started shooting arrows. Elise saw Link's sword in the corner of the boat. She slowly and painfully pulled herself up and crawled over to it. Elise grabbed the sword and used it to support her weigh as she got up. She steadied herself then ran towards Link. Link continued to shoot arrows at the monster. In self-defense the octopus flung his tentacle at Link. He rolled out of the way and turned around. The tentacle was still coming towards him. Link tried to move out of the way again but he was too slow. The tentacle came ripping towards his head, threatening crush him. Link flinched as a sword jutted out in front of him, slicing the rushing tentacle in two. Blood splattered him face. The tentacle went limp and was slowly dragged back into the water. "Here," said Elise in a tiny voice, "Be careful," Elise handed the sword to Link and made her way back over to the safe side of the boat. The octopus started to screech angrily as his raised all of his tentacles into the air. There they lingered only for a second before rushing down to attack Link.Elise watched as Link bravely sliced every tentacle. It amazed her to see someone do such a task. There Link was surrounded by tentacles yet he dodged or destroyed every single one.The octopus let out a low growl as his last attack was stopped and defeated. It slowly sinked back into the water to die. Link watched as the horrible creature disappeared from sight. He quickly bent down and picked up the last key. Immediately he dove into the water. Link didn't bother to take off his tunic; maybe the water would help take some of the blood stains out.He gradually approach the last keyhole. It put the key in and turned. His eye caught a bright light coming from the top of the monument. Link swam for the surface to see what had happened. Above him brilliantly shone the stone. It was in the shape of a sun. In the center yellow and orange swirled together beautifully and little waves seemed to come out to form rays. He gently reach up and took it. He could feel the power swelling up inside of him. They could now enter the Golden Realm.Chapter 27Link guessed that they had about two hours before the ship went under.He slowly played with Elise's hair as she slept on the deck of the boat. She must have drifted off after she gave him the sword. Elise opened her eyes."How are you feeling?" Link asked"Fine, my back it just sore from that smack into the side of the boat," she replied, "How are you?""I couldn't be better!" Link took out the sun stone."Oh! Link!" Elise cried hugging him."Excuse me!" interrupted Zaurion, "Lets get off this boat before it sinks!"Elise got up and stretched. She slowly walk over to were the horse had been tied up safely. Elise climb up and moved forward she that she was sitting on the horse's neck rather then the saddle. Link got on and sat on the saddle and Zaurion sat behide Link and held his waist. Elise lightly kicked the horse,"To Hyrule castle!" she yelled. The horse took off. Elise held on by wrapping her legs around the neck and holding onto it's main. "Whooo!" Link yelled, "This is so much fun!"Zaurion screamed.Chapter 28"Glad to have you back home, Princess," said one of Zaurion's guards.Zaurion did not want to be home. Now, Link and Elise had to travel to the Golden Realm together."Goodbye Zaurion," said Elise, "I better leave quickly before you try and arrest me!"Link laughed and Zaurion cringed."I'll wait for you outside Link," said Elise leaving.Zaurion looked at Link. He was so beautiful."Link, I'll wait for you and----" she began to say,"Zaurion no," Link said softly,"And I'll have a grand party to celebrate your return," Zaurion finished."I must go," said Link not even looking at Zaurion again.-----------------Link walked out of the palace and met up with Elise and his horse. They didn't talk until they reached the temple of time."This is it," Link whisperedThey walked into the temple. Elise was amazed at how beautiful it was. She had no churches like this down her street. Near the alter three stones rotated brilliantly. One green, Kokiri Emerald, one red, Goron's ruby and the last was blue, Zora's Sapphire. Link walked up and took the stones. Elise followed him as he walked though to the next section of temple. He placed the stones around where the master sword once stood."Play with me," he whisperedElise pulled out her flute and Link took out his ocarina. They began to play. Elise felt the magic running though her soul as she perfectly played a song she had never heard; the Song of Time. A bright light shone as the stones floated into the air and towards one of the side walls. Magically, little groves appeared on the wall; each the shape of a stone. The stones found their place and the middle of the wall started to separate. A bright light pierced though the growing crack. Elise covered her eyes as the door opened."Oh.....my....gosh," she whispered opening her eyes,"Oh, Elise," was the only thing Link could say.Before the two warriors was the most beautiful land they had ever seen. The ground was green and plush with grass and giant, healthy trees dotted the landscape. The bright sun shone though a golden sky and landed on a clear, clean, bubbling brook running over a crystal waterfall.Elise broke out in a run. She let the clean air whistle though her hair as her feet moved across soft land. Soon she felt Link running beside her, reaching to touch her. Elise stopped at the top of a hill. Link was caught off guard so he crash into Elise. The two went rolling down the hill, laugher filling the air. They stop at the bottom. Link climbed over to Elise who was laying peacefully on the grass. Birds flew across the sky and little animals ventured out of their homes without fear. Link kissed Elise."This is more then beautiful," whispered Elise,"Your more then beautiful," answered Link.Link and Elise eventually made it to the brook to drink. A rushing waterfall poured down into the small pool in front of them. Elise bent over to take a drink. The water refreshed her beyond belief. She stood up beside Link."I wonder were the triforce is," said Link.Elise thought about the stories Link had told her about this legendary monument."It will be around here somewhere," she answered.A low rumble shook the ground. Elise and Link looked at where the noise seem to be coming from, the waterfall. The once falling water separated itself and allowed for Hyrule's greatest treasure to show its face. Link gasped and dropped to his knees. Elise watched as he seem to be praying to it. Elise dropped beside him. The light surrounding the triforce seem to hold every color, as it danced off of their faces. "I am seeing the greatest thing ever," Elise whispered, dropping her head. Then they heard it. A light, heavenly voice that seemed to be coming from the triforce yet, it was only in their head."An evil seeks to take me from the Golden Realm. Yet, if he touches me I shall only give him power and the wisdom and courage shall forever be gone. If you seek to destroy him stay up till the lateness of night. For an evil spirit shall perish at the sight of light," said the triforce in a young girlish voice.Elise and Link got up."Okay, Ganondrof will strike tonight," said Link, "We should get some rest,""I am kinda tired," said Elise finding a soft spot of grass.She gently lay down. Soft clover felt so comfortable under her stress-filled body. Link lay down beside her. Elise moved towards him and lightly placed her head on firm chest. She listen to his heart beat. Elise almost melted into his arms. Link lightly kissed the top of her head."I love you," he whispered.Elise looked up into his eyes."I love you too,"She collapsed into his arms again.They slept until the hooting owl woke them.Chapter 29"Wake up!" Link whispered harshly.Elise stirred and opened her eyes to see the moon shining down upon her. "How late is it?" she whispered,"Well, see the moon?" he asked, "When it moves over there the sun will start to show. It won't be that long,""Okay. Where's Ganondrof?" asked Elise,"When you were sleeping I climbed a tree to see if anything was coming. A black horse was heading here and should been here soon,"Elise scrambled to get up and get her bow. Her quiver was full of sharpen arrows."Link, where did these come from?" she asked"I don't know. My sword is cleaned and sharpen too," he answered,"Looks like someone is cheering for us," said Elise winking.Elise and Link hid behide bushes and waited for Ganondrof.A mysterious figure riding a dark horse approached the brook. Ganondrof sat alertly on his dark steed. He knew that the descendant of the Hero of Time was going to be here with his little sidekick. Elise watched Ganondrof from the bushes. He seemed to be saying something in a weird language. "He's calling out the triforce with a spell! We must stop him," said Link about to run out. Elise held him back."Allow me," she said simply. Elise took out an arrow and put it on the string of her bow. Quietly and slowly Elise stood up and let her arrow fly. It stuck Ganondrof in shoulder. He fell off his horse and sharply pulled the arrow our of his shoulder with a growl."You'll pay for that, girly," he sneered. Ganondrof drew his sword. It was much bigger than Link's and was decorated with medieval goblins. He started to charge Elise.Link jumped out from behide the bush."Ah, young Link," Ganondrof said with a hint of amusement in his voice,Link attacked. Sword clashed in fury. Elise watched the duel and waited for a chance to shoot.Link felt anger rise up in him as he fought Ganondrof. All of Hyrule was counting on him to beat this evil. If he lost, Hyrule would perish under Ganondrof rule. Elise circled Link and Ganondrof. She let arrows fly at any chance she got. She put another on the string, pulled back and shot. Four arrows stuck out of Ganondrof back. Yet, he wasn't collapsing or yelling out in pain. Then Elise realized the problem. Ganondrof was a spirit; he is dead. How are they suppost to kill someone who is already dead?Chapter 30Link fought Ganondrof with all his strength but, he could feel Ganondrof overpower him. Ganondrof slashes were stronger and occasionally Link would get little cuts that bled likely."Getting tired little Link?" Ganondrof yelled,"Never!" Link answered with a powerful blow to Ganondrof shoulder. Link's blade penetrated deep and caused Ganondrof to yelp."You'll pay for that!"Ganondrof blade turned a deadly black. He attack Link with all his strength. Link blocked the attack but he was thrown into the ground, sword escaping his grip. Ganondrof walked over to Link who was struggling to pick himself up. Ganondrof kicked Link hard in the ribs. Link yelled out in pain.Elise watched as no matter how many arrows she shot at Ganondrof he still attacked Link. She couldn't just sit here and watch Link get beat to death. She searched for Link's sword but it had fallen down to the edge of the brook. She had no time to get it now! Elise ran up behide Ganondrof. She took her bow and gripped it like a baseball bat and hit Ganondrof hard in the back of the head."Ahhhhh!" he yelled grabbing while grabbing his head, "Your turn to die my pretty!"Ganondrof gave Link one final kick that sent him rolling down to the edge of the water. Then he turned on Elise. He ran towards her sword in hand and all Elise could do was block the attack with her bow. Ganondrof was way to close to have time to shot an arrow. He attack again. Elise just had time to move her bow to save herself from the attack. She heard a crack. Her bow was breaking. Ganondrof attack her again. Elise quickly rolled out of the way. She landed on one knee and had time to shoot an arrow. It stuck Ganondrof in the chest."Ahhhhh!" he screamed out in pain. He ripped the arrow out of his chest in one mighty pull.Link force himself to get up. His chest felt like it had been kicked in and it was hard to breath. He slowly pick himself up. He couldn't stop now! He must defeat this evil! Then Link realized Elise was fighting Ganondrof alone. His love for her gave him enough strength to pick up his sword and start to climb up the hill.Ganondrof ran at Elise. This time when he attacked her he aimed for her stomach. Elise quickly moved her bow so that the sword would connect with wood. She braced herself for the power behind the blow. There was a crack."Noooooo!" Elise could hear Link scream in the distance.What was happening? Everything was spinning. Elise held her stomach. Slowly she removed her hands she stared at them in disbelief. They were covered in dark red liquid. Blood. Her blood. Suddenly it was hard to support her weight and she collapsed into the warm arms behind her. Chapter 31Slowly Link lower Elise to the soft ground."Elise.....speak to me.....Elise?" Link said quietly, "You can't leave me now! I need you, Elise," his voice raising.Tears flew uncontrollably out of his eyes as he watched the green grass become red underneath her."Don't cry," Elise sputtered, "You must fight him, Link," She closed her eyes to push away the pain. Link lightly stroked her beautiful hair. His tears dripped onto her pale face. Suddenly she went limp in his arms."Elise?" he called out to her quietly. He realized what had just happened. "Elise wake up! Please wake up!" he yelled.Ganondrof had been watching this whole event with great pleasure. He had caused Link the greatest pain of all. Too bad he couldn't have caused the Hero of Time this pain. He could have killed Zelda or something.He watched now as Link still held Elise in his arms. He had his head buried into her chest and was sobbing madly. Ganondrof strained his ears and heard Link asking Elise to wake. Fool. What a complete fool!"Are you going to fight me or not?" Ganondrof roared.Link looked up at the man who had killed Elise. Gently he placed Elise's head on the soft grass and got up to fight. Link ignored his pain as he attacked Ganondrof. He swung his sword madly at his enemy.Ganondrof was surprised at Link's sudden out burst of strength. Slowly he began to feel little cuts swell up on his body. Link was beating him.Link watched as Ganondrof became slower with his attacks. This was it. He must give his final blow. Ganondrof swung at Link with all his strength. Link ducked the attack and thrust his blade upward. He felt his blade connect with flesh. Ganondrof shank back in pain. Link slowly removed his sword from Ganondrof gut. He watched as Ganondrof fell to the ground, dropping his sword so it landed beside his crumbled body."This is for Elise," said Link coldly. He slowly raised his blade above his head and prepared to finish the fallen Ganondrof. Then in Link's surprise Ganondrof grabbed his sword and struck Link deeply in the side. Link fell down in pain."Fool!" Ganondrof yelled, "You can't kill what is already dead!"Link cringed at his voice. He had been a fool to drop his guard and now he would pay the ultimate price. Blood rushed quickly out of his side. The cut was so deep, so big. Link lay lifelessly on the ground."So your just going to give up, huh?" sneered Ganondrof."No," Link answered quietly."Hahahaha!" Ganondrof laughed evilly, "I'd like to see you try, fool!""Goodbye Ganondrof," Link said as he felt a clear warmth surround his aching soul."What!" Ganondrof yelled, "NO!"Slowly yet, steadily the sun began to slow itself. Link welcomed it's tender rays and slowly a smile spread across his face. Ganondrof on the other hand began screaming. It was a hideous noise. Link watched as Ganondrof began to smoke wildly. It was like the sun was burning though his soul. A minute passed and nothing but a pile of dust was left of the evil ruler. Now, he could harm no one. After your spirit life there is nothing.Link slowly crawled over to Elise. He lay his head on her stomach. He ached to hear her heart beating into his, but there was nothing."Don't worry my love, I'm coming," he whispered.Link collapsed. Their blood mingled below them. It dyed the grass an evil red. All around them life began to show itself. Rabbits and squirrels ventured out of their homes to see the first bloodshed in the Golden Realm. Birds circled overhead and began to sing a beautiful love song. Flowers and plants grew without boundary; circling the lovers in dazzling blues and pinks. The triforce shone brilliantly above them, forever letting its rays shine down upon happiness."You have saved me," it say in a faint wisper, "And for that I give you life,"A bright light surrounded Elise and Link."Awake!"Chapter 32Link was awaken by a steady beat. Slowly he raised his head. He was alive!"Elise wake up!"He watched as his greatest fantasy stirred and opened her eyes."Link?" she whispered. Slowly she felt her stomach. There was no trace of the deadly injury."We are alive! We are alive!" she yelled.Elise jumped up and danced around gaily. She jumped into Link's open arms. "I love you!" she yelled. The sweet words traveled to the edge of the Golden Realm."I love you, too," Link answered quietly. Slowly he kissed her ruby lips. "Link look!" Elise said, breaking the kiss. On the ground was a new shiny bow. Instead of a plain wood handle in was beautifully decorated in colors. On the very front was the sign of the triforce. Beside it was a shield of the same design. "Thank-you," Link said to the air, "Now, lets go home,"--------Link and Elise walked out of the Temple of Time hand in hand. "They are back,""We are safe,""Long live Link and Elise,"People cheered all around them. All of a sudden the crowd separated. Princess Zaurion walked up to the warriors."We shall have a great party to celebrate the return of our heroes," she called out to the crowd, "Tonight!"The crowd cheered."Come my love," whispered Link.He lead her out of the crowd."I need to go out......for something," he said nervously, "I meet you at the party, okay?""Sure, but what do you need to get?""Gotta go, BYE!" he yelled running away.Elise walked back into the crowd. "I need to get a dress," she said aloud. Elise decided to go into the many little shops in Hyrule Village. What she never realized was that a Kokiri had been standing beside her. The Kokiki's fairy suddenly flew away.Chapter 33Elise had been searching for the perfect dress all day. She would find a nice colored dress but it would be too small or too big. It was getting late and Elise feared she would have to go to the party in her regular clothes."I hope Link in having better luck then I am," she said to herself.--------"No, I don't like that one," said Link in frustration. He had been looking for the perfect ring all day. If he was going to ask Elise to marry him he would need a ring. The perfect ring.Link left the store and started walking down the street."Hey, sonny," said an old man.Link stared at the old man with fascination. He seemed like a normal man."Yes?" he answered."I have something for you," he said with a smile. Out of his coat pocket the man pulled out a ring. Link took it from his hand. It was beautiful. The ring had a diamond surrounded by forest green emeralds. The gems lay softly on a circle of little silver leafs."How much?" said Link in a trance, eyes still glued on the ring."Nothing for you," said a familiar youthful voice. Link looked up in surprise but, no one was there.--------Elise walked slowly towards the castle. She hadn't found a dress so she was just going in her normal clothes.Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something sparkling."Come here," said the little ball of light."Who are you," said Elise as she walked into the forest."We are fairies," said more glowing objects."Oh....my..." Elise was shocked at the sight in the forest. Around her was hundreds of little glowing fairies. Some were blue, others pink."We are going to give you a present," said one, "A dress," said another, "Now hold still,"Elise stood still as the fairies began to whirl around her. It was an amazing sight. Around her blues, pinks, greens, and many other colors blended together to form a bright light. Then, it was over."We'll take you warrior clothes to Link's house," said the Fairies as they flew away."Thank-you," said Elise not knowing what she was wearing. Quickly she made her way up the path and into the castle.Chapter 37Link had been waiting for Elise for a very long time. He nervously ate the delicious food Zaurion's cooks had made while he waited.Elise walked into the main hall. It had been decorated elaborately with laces and fancy wall hangings. People danced or ate from the many tables filled with delicious delicate. She spotted Link. He looked quite nervous for some reason."Link!" she called. He looked up. Link almost fainted right there and then. Elise looked so beautiful that it hurt him to not be touching her. She wore a forest green dress in princess style, which meant that she had a line right below her breasts then the dress flowed freely down to her knees. Around the bottom edge of her dress there were little intricately stitched leaves that were no bigger then a baby's finger nail. The leaves were sparkly and they caught Link's attention. The small straps that held the dress up also had these little leaves stitched on them. The actual dress had different greens mixed together so when Elise moved different colors would sparkle out.Up Elise's right leg grew ivy! It seem to come out of her dainty shoe and climb up her leg until it disappeared under her dress. Ivy also grew out of the back of her dress and wound down her left arm until it wrapped around her wedding ring finger.Link moved his eyes from her dress to her face. It was clear of all dirt and makeup covered her many cuts. Link touched her face and bought it closer to his. Her skin was smooth and silky. Link looked into her eyes. A sparkly green color was painted on and above her eyelids and around where her eyelashes touched her skin little lighter leaves were painted."Your so beautiful," he said softy to her ear, "Kiss me,"Elise let Link pull her in close and kiss her gently. All around them people danced happily or admired the kissing lovers."Attention my people!" yelled Princess Zaurion.Everybody raised their heads and acknolage the Princess. Zaurion wore a peachy colored dress that ended at her ankles. Scattered on the dress were little round crystals."I am holding this ball to celebrate our victory against Ganondrof!" she said proudly, "Will are heroes please come here!"The crowd started cheering as Link and Elise approached Zaurion. The princess silently gasped at Elise's dress.-----Everybody at the ball that night believed the warrior looked better then the princess------------------------------------------"Thank-you everybody!" Link yelled above the clapping and cheering."Yes, thank-you!" yelled Elise, "Now, back to the dancing,"Link and Elise walked hand in hand back to the dance floor."Elise where did you get....ah....how could you afford.....that dress?" Link asked nervously."Fairies gave it to me," Elise replied with a smile."Fairies? Like Kokiri fairies?""I guess. They just gave it to me," Elise giggled at Link's surprised face as she popped some of Hyrule's finest delicacies in her mouth, "Delishous,""Follow me," said Link with a sly smile.Link lead Elise out onto a balcony. A starry sky looked down upon their flowery surroundings."It's beautiful out here. It's so refreshing!" Elise let the wind flow through her hair."Elise?" Link pulled her over to him and held her hand tightly. Slowly but surely he pulled out the ring."I have loved you since the first time I saw you," Link said quietly, "Will you marry me?"Elise felt tears fill her eyes, "Of course!"She hugged Link and kissed him passionately. Link put the ring on her ivy finger."It matches my dress!" Elise squealed with happiness.Chapter 38Zaurion played with her hair as she watched her people dance.'Where is Link?' she thoughtShe saw Elise come in from outside with Link around her waist. Zaurion noticed Elise looking at her hand.'What in Hyrule is she looking at?' she thoughtZaurion left her throne and walked towards Link and Elise."May I speak with you Link?" she asked sweetly, "You look lovely tonight Elise," she said with silent burst of anger."Thank-you Zaurion," Elise said with a smile. She just couldn't stop smiling! "You look marvelous tonight, too,"Zaurion huffed."I'll see you later," Elise said to Link as he was dragged away."Oh! Link you look simply charming tonight," Zaurion said with a smile, "I have something very important to tell you," Zaurion held tightly onto Link's arm and lead him through the crowd until they were alone."Link, tonight I am of royal age," said Zaurion with a bright face,"Age?" said Link, confused,"I can be married!"Link's face froze in a surprise look."Ahhhh........well," Link sputtered, "I am.......engaged,""ENGAGED!" Zaurion screamed, her nails digging into his arm, "How could you be engaged! What about us?""There is no us, Zaurion. I love Elise. I don't no how to put it any easier," said Link softly,"What about your people," hissed Zaurion, "You are letting them down. They will never look at you the same way again!""I don't care,"Link walked back to the party."Link are you okay?" said Elise with a concerned look on her face"Lets leave," said Link"Okay, I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second," said Elise with a smileElise walked away from the people. She heard crying. "Hello?" she said in a quiet voice, "Can I help?""Yes," said the voice becoming louder, angrier,"Excuse me?" said Elise with a confused voice,"You can help me you dirty brat! You can leave!" Zaurion came storming out of the darkness. Tears streaked her angry face."Zaurion?!" said Elise"You stole him away from me. I hate you. You are the type of person that should burn in the Dark Realm," she yelled, tears flowing freely down her face. Elise couldn't help feeling sorry for her."Zaurion I meant no harm," Elise said in a quiet voice,"You took him," she said softly, her crying becoming harder, "You aren't even suppost to be here. You weren't born here!" she said getting louder, "Were you here when Link's parents died and he needed support? Did you let him cry on your shoulder? NO! Of course not! You just fell from the sky into his arms! You.......aren't even suppose.... to be here! And Link would have been mine!"Chapter 39Link paced the dance floor. Where was Elise? Why is she taking so long? He looked in the direction of the bathroom. There he saw Elise talking to someone. ZAURION! The princess seem to be screaming at Elise. Link began to run in their direction.-----------"Go back where you came from!" Zaurion yelled, "Go back you trader, you stealer, you bitch! We don't need your kind here!"Elise felt tears start to drip down her cheeks."It's all your fault I don't have him,"Zaurion was right. If she had not come here Link would have probably married her."I'm sorry," said Elise with tears streaming down her face. She turned to see Link coming up behide her. She ran passed him and out the door."Zaurion........no," he said as he turned and started running after Elise.Link got outside just in time to see his horse fly away. He would have to wait until she landed before he could call it back. Angrily, he sat down on the cool ground.------------Elise felt the wind sweep her tears off her face."Take me back to where this all started, my horse," she whispered.The horse flew her over the vast field and into the woods. Elise took a deep breath in, smelling the lush sent of pine. The horse began to slow down. She landed in a very small clearing of grass with mighty trees surrounding them in a circle. In the middle, as like it had never moved, was a pile of leaves. Elise climbed off the horse and walked towards the leaves. Gently she ran her finger down the pile of green and brown leaves. The horse jumped, startling Elise out of her trance. In an instant the mighty beast was gone."My Link," said Elise smiling sadly.She let her body collapse onto the pile of leaves with a sigh. She looked up at the starry sky and began to cry silently. Tears seem to find there way out of her eyes and trickle down her face.The horse landed beside her. Elise didn't even acknolage their presence.Link lay himself on the leaves beside her. Gently, he wiped the starry tears from her face."Tell me why you cry," he said softly as he played with her hair."Link, Zaurion is right," she replied softly, "I'm not suppost to be here. I live somewhere else, far away. It was a fluke that I landed on the bridge between our lands,""No, it wasn't a fluke. The goddesses sent you here, Elise. To help me. If it wasn't for you I would still be on that cursed ship; and I would be dead," he said as he brushed his sweet hand against her lips, "I wasn't suppost to marry Zaurion. I am suppost to marry you,"Elise turned to face Link. He saw the sparkle return to her eyes. Gently, Link wiped the remaining tears off her face. Elise smiled."Perhaps your right," she said with a seductive smile,"I know I am," said Link returning the smile.He used his firm hand to pull their faces together. Elise giggled at the warmess of his tongue against hers. She slowly climbed on top of him, pushing him deep into the leaves. Elise ran her fingers down his hard stomach.Link looked up at the beauty sitting on top of him and he knew that he would be happy finally. With Ganondrof out of the way he could settle down, raise a family."What are you thinking my love?" said Elise as she straddled his hips,"I'm thinking about how great our life will be together,"Elise smiled and snuggled down beside him. She watched the starry sky above them as she felt Link fall into a deep sleep. She rubbed her face up against his chest."I'm so lucky," she thoughtChapter 40Link shifted nervously. He looked out into the hundreds of guests that had came to this joyous occasion. People from all the races in Hyrule came to see the Hero of Time's grandson marry. The Temple of Time was filled to the max. Even Princess Zaurion made a appearance. Link waited for the ceremony to start."What was taking so long? Did Elise not show up? What if she didn't want to marry him anymore?" Link thought nervously to himself.At once his questions were answered. A beautiful, ocarina song began to play. Elise started to walk towards Link.Elise nervously walked up the green carpet towards Link. She was going to faint she was so nervous! Elise lifted her eyes to see Link. Elise thought he was so handsome. Link wore a green tunic decorated with little green gems and ivy. He wore a giant green emerald on the tops of his boots and gloves. Lying gracefully around him was a delicately, decorated cape. Elise almost fainted just looking at him.Link met eyes with his beautiful bride. Elise wore a traditional white gown decorated with little bluish-white pearls. Behide her lay feet of lacy material decorated with the greenest of ivy. She smiled when she reached Link."We are gathered here together to celebrate the spiritual union of Link and Elise," the priest started.Minutes pasted."With this ring I symbolize the love that I will always have for you," said Elise, just as Link had said to her."You may kiss the bride," finished the priest.Link held Elise's face as he kissed her passionately. Together the two lovers left the church hand-in-hand. Link helped Elise onto the decorated horse. The crowd cheered behide them as Link and Elise flew home.   
  



End file.
